


Christmas Gift Part 3

by Cascade24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade24/pseuds/Cascade24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has to come to terms with who she is and what she can do, occasionally with surprising results.</p>
<p>Special thanks to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for creating such a wonderful fantasy world. Only Cassis is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skype was wonderful, she could talk to him and see him. He called her every evening just after rising, and after the first few days would leave the laptop on the night stand with the connection set up as he moved around his bedroom, in the shower, getting dressed. He talked to her as if she was with him in the room. She giggled the first time his backside moved past the camera on his way to the shower and then sucked her breath in as he emerged with the customary towel round his waist. After another couple of days she decided she had to join in with this. She sat on her dressing table stool, buck naked, her back to the laptop camera. She heard the beep and clicked the answer tab.  
There was silence for a moment, then he said 'That's better.' she giggled and half turned, just exposing the side of one breast.  
'Turn round' he instructed. As she swivelled the whole way round, she heard the low throaty growl loud and clear and laughed.  
He arrived a night early, unable to wait any longer, he arrived on the Thursday evening instead of Friday and didn't tell her he was coming. Letting himself into the apartment he stripped off in the living room and walked silently into the bedroom. She was curled on her side in the middle of the bed. He stood and looked at her for a minute and as her scent filled his nostrils and slid down his throat, he lifted the covers and crawled in beside her. She mumbled, he started placing small kissed across her shoulders and back. He felt her come awake. 'Bill?' she questioned 'Hmm' he replied, his lips nibbling at her back. She rolled over, and stared at him, not believing he was really there.  
'Your early. Oh God your early. Thank you, thank you.' He was laughing quietly, sliding his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.  
'I couldn't wait any longer, I need you to calm my frustrations. I've been doing battle with reticent vampire sheriffs for the last ten days and need you to sooth my fevered brow.'  
She laughed 'I've not being doing battle with anyone but definitely need you to sooth my frustrations. You must know what a turn on your ass is because you continually flaunt it at me.'  
He fluttered his fingers over her hip 'I'm sorry, I'll raise the camera up.'  
'Don't you dare ' she said holding him tighter and running her hand over the part of his body in question. His fangs clicked into place. 'Oh, we are frustrated aren't we' she whispered  
'Very' he rolled her onto her back and demonstrated just how frustrated he was.  
The weekend passed quickly, before he boarded the flight back he had decided two weeks was a week to long and he would spend every weekend with her. It was only nine weeks till her final exams, she studied every night, completed her project work and handed in her completed course work early. Every weekend was spent in his arms, his glorious strong protective arms.  
She finished her final paper ten days before the due date. She packed two suitcases, took one last look around the apartment then closed the door.  
He had finally confessed to her that he was the owner, she'd had her suspicions right from the start and then one evening his agent had called to make sure she was happy with the alterations to the bathroom. She had gently quizzed the poor man and discovered who the landlord was. She was cross he had lied to her, but understood why he had done it. If she had known he was giving her a place to live, rent free, she would have refused, and they would probably finished up having an row.  
When he arrived the following Friday evening he discovered her in bed as usual. What wasn't usual was the clothes she was wearing. He lay beside her and slid his fingers over her back. He encountered cloth. Not just one layer. When he finally found skin after working his way through three tee shirts, two vests, pyjama pants, leggings, tights and a lycra body suit he figured he had done something wrong. She had kept her lips clamped together, trying not to laugh, as he climbed over and round her through the pantomime of discovering layer after layer and watched the emotions flip over his face. Puzzlement, astonishment, apprehension and frustration. He was very careful not to rip anything, guessing this would cause an all out row.  
When he finally managed to uncover a shoulder he rubbed his nose against her very warm skin and said 'Point made. What have I done?'  
She turned over and looked at him, releasing her pursed lips with a slight snapping noise. He looked so contrite she started giggling. 'Help me get this lot off I'm so hot I'm going to explode. Then we will have a nice refreshing bath in your new bathroom.'  
She had emphasised the 'your' and he knew his deception had been discovered. He buried his head in a pillow and groaned. But the tirade he had been expecting didn't happen, until she had him exactly where she wanted him. Fully aroused. Then she mounted him and kept still, her hands firmly planted on his chest. He gazed up at her, she looked amazing. Her hair was longer framing her face, her breasts full and heavy, hard dark pink nipples just out of his reach.  
She smiled, exposing those little fangs. 'Now Mr Compton' she said 'This is how it's going to be. From this moment on you will never lie to me again. Is that understood?' She watched his eyes narrow and his lips twitched.  
'Understood' he whispered 'I only did it........' He got no further, she placed her fingers over his lips  
'I don't want any excuses, I know why. I just don't want it to happen again.' He nodded and she removed her fingers, leaning forward to brush her lips against his, sucking his bottom lip between hers and biting down. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on top. Now it was her turn to gaze up at him, her lips glossed with his blood. Her tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip clean.  
'I promise' he whispered and began to move. 

He met her off the evening Anubis flight. She jumped into his arms as he kissed her soundly. Setting her down on her feet he held her hand and led her through the concourse and out into the warm, humid Louisiana night. He tipped the Anubis attendant as her suitcases were loaded into the trunk of the BMW, held the passenger door open for her and then they were on the road out of town. She could feel controlled excitement coming from him and several times he looked at her and smiled.  
Finally she blurted out 'Come on tell me, what's got you like a cat on a hot tin roof?' He chuckled and flashed her another look.  
'Nope, wait and see' the hand that was holding hers on his thigh squeezed her fingers. She stared at his profile but he refused to look at her. She huffed, pulled her hand out of his grasp and pressed the CD player button. Ejected his choice and fished a CD case out of her bag. He quickly glanced over, but she kept the cover hidden in her lap. Eminem's rap filled the cabin and she laughed at the look on his face.  
'Lovely, but could I have the volume down a touch?' his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. Giggling like a loon she lowered the sound and then tucked her hand back into his and began to rap along with the CD track.  
He finally glanced at her and smiled. 'Don't know why I put up with you disrupting my life'  
'Cos you love me' she answered and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He gave her a steady look and then pressed the gas pedal slightly harder.  
She ejected the disc after 'Goin Crazy', and could almost here his sigh of relief, digging into her bag she found another silver disc. He frowned, wondering what this assault on his ears would be. She spun the disc on the tip of her finger and then flipped it into the slot. His frown deepened, drawing his dark eyebrows together – what on earth.  
'This reminds me of you' she whispered close to his ear as Black Sabbath launched into 'Shadow of the Wind'. He huffed a laugh and swung the car onto the off ramp towards Bon Temps.  
The last heavy guitar riff was fading away as he made the turn into his driveway. The silence was almost deafening. Then she sucked in a breath and let it out with a soft 'Wow.' He grinned that was exactly the reaction he had been hoping for. He stopped the car before reaching the house. She just sat and stared out the windscreen. He had spent the last week chivvying the builders and decorators. Even going to ground in the cemetery for three days so they could get another team in to work round the clock. The last truck had rumbled away that evening before he left for the airport. And he was impressed, all the rubbish and spare building materials had disappeared. Now his old house stood proud in it's new coat of paint. Soft lighting glowed in the new windows, it looked perfect.  
'Oh Bill' she whispered. He engaged drive and rolled the car up to the porch 'Welcome home sweetheart' he said with a smile.  
Before she could open the double doors he swung her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. He turned slowly round so she could take in the interior. The peeling wallpaper and paint was no more. The walls were plain cream, woodwork white. New wall and ceiling lights just had low energy bulbs fitted, no shades. And there were no curtains or blinds at the windows. The old furniture was still in place and looked beyond shabby in the pristine new interior. He gently lowered her to the floor. She walked round the room, 'Guess I've got some work to do?'  
'Well you did say you wanted to be involved with the colours and furnishings, so I've done my bit, now it's over to you. Go see the kitchen.' he followed her as she skipped in front of him towards the back of the house. 'What do you think?' he asked.  
She turned and jumped at him. He caught her round her waist as her mouth met his. He ended the kiss and leaned back to see her face 'Do I gather you approve?'  
'Your a genius' she said laughing.  
They were never going to hold big dinner parties so he'd gone for practical. The room had doubled in size, intruding into the old lumber room, and now boasted a full electric cooker with a double oven, a new double door fridge freezer, washing machine and dryer, all in a silver finish. The microwave was the same. The new units had black granite worktops and glossy black door and draw fronts. She spun away from him and started to open cupboards. Discovering new pans, mixing bowls, matching glasses, utensils, cutlery, china even table mats and cloths.  
The small corner cupboard was stocked with jars of lavender honey. 'Oh, now I know why I love you.' she laughed.  
'So' he whispered coming up behind her and pulling her back against his chest 'do I deserve a present?'  
'Go run the bath' she whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
For three days she didn't stray far from the bedroom. She was home, close to him, exactly where she wanted to be. The odd foray to the kitchen revealed a fridge stocked with snacks she could eat cold or pop in the micro to warm, plus a couple of dozen TB's. The freezer was packed with enough ready meals to keep her going for about two weeks. Apart from this she stayed by his side during the day, either reading, making lists of the things the house needed, or just curled around him sleeping as soundly as he did.   
On the fourth morning she wriggled out of his arms, showered and dressed. In the kitchen she split a bagel and popped it in the toaster to warm and filled the coffee pot. After spreading honey on the warm bread she wandered around the ground floor admiring the way the alterations had been achieved.  
The lumber room was gone and she wondered how he had coped with clearing that out. His office was now located in the space left after the kitchen extension. A small lobby had been created between these rooms with a big storage cupboard at one end and a door to the rear yard at the other. She peeped inside the cupboard. It held a couple of old coats on hooks, spare light bulbs and cleaning stuff on the shelves. The floor was covered with an old rug. Then she realised that under this had to be his safe area. Somewhere he could hide during the day if necessary.   
It upset her that he needed somewhere to hide, happily the residents of sleepy backwoods Bon Temps accepted him but there was always an outside threat from the fanatics. Well she was here now and she could protect him during the day. He was safer now more than ever before.   
Sitting on the old couch she munched the remains of the bagel and sipped her coffee. Her thoughts turned to the previous evening. After the first 'tearing each others clothes off' night their enjoyment of each other had become gentle and playful. He would tease her to distraction, his fingers touching her in all the right places until her frustration became to much to bear.   
Last night he had driven her wild and he still didn't give her what she wanted. Finally she reacted, lost her temper and slapped him, hard. For a second he looked shocked then his eyes narrowed and he laughed. Then she was really mad, she shot off the bed and ran downstairs. Disregarding her nakedness she had the front door open and was running towards the woods. How dare he, she wasn't a toy to play with, enough was enough!  
She ran into the trees and stopped, he was calling her. And she could feel his temper flaring through the bond. 'I'm sorry' he shouted but he didn't sound sorry. Well dam him he could try and find her! She chose an old gnarled moss oak and pressed her back against the trunk. Closing her eyes she concentrated.   
He had only paused to slide his legs into a pair of jeans then he was following her. He could smell her, this was easy. He would teach her a lesson, throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to bed. He came to the spot where she had stopped and suddenly her scent was gone. He took a couple of paces forward and sucked in a breath, allowing the air to travel down his throat. There was just the smell of the woods. He turned a complete circle. She had gone. His anger evaporated. 'I'm sorry' he whispered into the light breeze.  
She was right behind him. She had melded with the tree trunk, her body taking on the texture of the bark. If he had looked carefully at the trunk he would have seen her eyes shining amid the bumps and hollows. She watched as he hunkered down and picked up a handful of dried leaves, raising them to his nose, and she heard his ragged intake of air. 'I'm so sorry' he whispered as he crumbled the leaves between his fingers 'Come back to me, please.' Her heart melted.  
'Bill' she whispered and he swung round, his eyes flicking around the area. 'Bill' she whispered again and he focused on the direction of the sound. She took a pace forward and his eyes widened. 'What......how?' he stammered and then fell silent as he watched her skin return to it's normal pale beauty.  
He gathered her into his arms 'I thought I had lost you, I'm so sorry. Forgive me please.'  
She hung on his neck, 'I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have run and I shouldn't have hit you. It's just.....I've waited all day for you to wake up and then all you do is play with me. You must know how frustrating and annoying that is.'   
He leaned away from her to see her face, her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout and he couldn't help smiling 'I didn't think you would want 'wham bam, thank you mam'.   
She frowned at this description 'Well no, I'm all for foreplay, but sometimes foreplay becomes five-play, six-play and even seven-play. When all I want is you.'  
He stopped himself laughing and swung her into his arms 'I'm gonna run' he warned her and she screwed her eyes up, pressing her face against his cool shoulder. She heard the front door slam shut and felt herself rising in the air. Then the world became stationary as he lowered her onto the bed. One arm was still round her shoulders and she felt the bed move as he stretched out beside her. Carefully she opened her eyes, the room wasn't spinning. She breathed out the air she had been holding and looked up at his face. He was smiling, his eyes sparkling and warm. Lifting a hand she ran her fingers down his face, temple to chin.   
He caught her hand and kissed the palm. 'Am I forgiven?' he asked, she grinned.   
'Oh, I think so. Now just do what you do best.'   
He tweaked an eyebrow upwards and his lips curled into a grin 'No foreplay?'   
'Sod the foreplay' she said moving her fingers to the button on his jeans.  
He had been so submissive, letting her make the running. And she had thoroughly enjoyed herself.   
When all the activity was over and they were laying with their arms round each other he tried to explain why he enjoyed her body so much.   
He spoke softly, his face inches from hers, his expressive eyes full of love and emotion. 'You are so different to me, I love every tiny bit of you. The act of love is perfect with you, I never want it to end.' he kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled, his eyes flicked away for a second 'I insulted you with the 'wham bam, thank you mam' and I apologise. It was insensitive.' She wound her arms tighter around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as possible. He lifted his head and she tucked her face into the hollow of his shoulder and neck, he dropped his head and rested his cheek against her temple. She watched his throat move as he swallowed 'When we have sex with someone with a heart' his voice was even lower now, right beside her ear 'it's to raise the heart beat so that when we bite the blood flows faster, easier to feed.' he felt her shiver and tightened his arms 'I love the taste of you, but I love making love to you more. Can you understand what I'm saying. Being with you has nothing to do with feeding. I just want to touch you and excite you and fuck you. I want to loose myself in your body.' he paused and huffed a laugh 'now I sound like a perverted idiot. I'll shut up before I make a complete fool of myself and frighten the life out of you.'  
She drew her head back so she could look at him. A half smile played around his lips and his eyebrows were drawn together in a puckered frown. 'Thank you' she said, the frown deepened 'for explaining. I'll try and control my impatience. But it works both ways, I adore your body and I love the feel of you inside me' he smiled and the frown went 'perhaps we should just lock the doors and stay in bed the whole time. Maybe after three or four weeks it will wear off a bit and we can go out again.' she smiled, he grinned back   
'Oh I don't think it's ever going to wear off' he dipped his head and brushed his lips over hers, his hand circling the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss and she responded.   
'That tree trick was pretty impressive' he said when he released her mouth 'another bit of magic? I thought I'd really lost you, I couldn't even scent you any more.'   
She chuckled deep in her throat 'Guess hide and seek is back on the menu then'   
He grinned 'I was frightened, and that is a pretty big admission for a vampire. You frightened me. I haven't felt fear like that in a long time.'   
She stroked his face 'I'm sorry, next time I'll leave a trail of breadcrumbs or paint arrows pointing to the right tree.'   
It was his turn to chuckle 'It's not going to happen again. But if it does I know to touch the tree nearest to where your scent disappears.'

She chuckled quietly to herself as she finished the last mouthful of coffee, curled her legs up and hugged her knees, she had to think of a present for him. Something he would treasure. She had to take a trip into Monroe, she needed paint and rug samples. So a little shopping trip was in order. Hell she didn't have a car, would he mind if she used the BMW.


	3. Chapter 3

The car was a dream to drive, once she had figured out all the controls. She was loath to put it in the mall multi-storey car park so found a space in the big open air park a short walk away. She passed several small shops on the way and then a small antique shop caught her eye. She stopped to look in the window in the corner was a glass paper weight.   
She opened the shop door and an old fashioned bell tinkled. An elderly lady emerged from the back of the shop.   
'Hello' she said 'may I help you?' Cassie smiled and asked if she could see the paperweight. It was lifted from the window and carefully placed in her hands. She was surprised how heavy it was. About the size of a large orange it was pale blue in colour, she bought it up to eye level and gazed at the tiny figure embedded in the glass. It was a mermaid, she was floating on her back with trails of tiny bubbles swirling around her. It was perfect.  
'Could you gift wrap this for me?' she asked   
'Of course my dear, what colour paper would you like, blues or reds?' the elderly face was wreathed in smiles   
'Oh, blues I think, I'll pay for it now. Can I collect it on my way back, I'll be about an hour?' she opened her purse and handed over the money.   
Mrs Williams introduced herself and shook her hand. 'I'll have it ready for you, take your time my dear.' She thanked her again and walked outside.   
The mall was busy but she managed to find the paint samples she wanted in the right colours and the carpet shop held a treasure trove of small swatches in a rainbow of colours. They didn't mind letting her keep them for a week when she explained that she would be needing several large rugs and full wall to wall carpeting for at least one room. She retraced her steps to the little shop. Mrs Williams had her present boxed and wrapped, complete with a blue bow. She thanked her and promised she would return to have a proper look around the little shop when she had more time.   
She carefully backed the car out of it's space and headed home. Grateful that there didn't seem to be any dents or scratches on it.   
Back at the house she kept the paperweight in her shoulder bag, decided to have one of the frozen meals for dinner and rummaged around in the freezer. Choosing a pasta dish she placed this in the micro to heat up. While waiting she tried out the paint samples on the walls of the main room and hall. One colour on each wall. She knew immediately which ones she liked best but would leave the final decision to Bill. The micro 'pinged'.   
Seated on the couch she opened her laptop and started scrolling through pages and pages of light fittings and shades while she ate. She still had to decide on curtains and blinds, but that would depend on the final wall colour. She still hadn't discussed a budget with him, the alterations alone must have cost a fair amount. How much could she spend?  
An hour later she stretched her aching shoulders, leaning back in the corner she closed her eyes.   
Cool lips brushing her forehead woke her. She opened sleepy eyes and focused on him. He was dressed. More than just dressed he was shrugging on his jacket. 'Your going out?' she asked, her sleep fuddled brain wondering if she had forgotten something.   
He smiled at her confused face. 'Eric called, he requires my presence. I should be back by midnight.'   
'Can I go with you?' she asked.   
He swung round to face her and she was startled by the fierce look on his face. 'No you can not!' he snapped. Then he took a breath and came towards her, raising his hand to stroke her cheek. 'No, sweetheart. This is vampire business and I don't want you involved.' he hesitated then he bent forward and brushed his lips against hers. 'Don't wait up' he whispered, turned and walked out the door.  
She sat stunned for couple of minutes, then dug in the bottom of her bag to find her phone. She called Sookie.   
'Cassie' the little blond sounded happy, her southern accent somehow reassuring 'how are you. Bill told me you were coming back this week and I wanted to call you but thought I would wait. You know – do not disturb, if you get my meaning?' she giggled.  
'I'm fine Sookie, but how are you?' she wanted to get the small talk over quickly   
'Oh, I'm okay. Much better almost back to fighting fitness, still one or two scars but they're fading slowly. Have you got your results yet. Can I use you as a lawyer if I need one? Portia is the only one around here and even though she's related to Bill she can still be a stuck up bitch at times. She needs some competition.' Sookie was beginning to warm to her topic. Cassie had to cut her off.  
'No, to early for the results yet. Listen Sookie, Eric has summoned Bill. Do you know what's going on?' she heard Sookie take a breath.  
'Not really, Eric keeps me pretty much in the dark.' She didn't sound happy about that state of affairs 'Probably some vampire emergency or other. Just stay under the radar sweetie and trust Bill. He's not stupid, he'll know what's best for you. Us fae have got to stick together and keep a low profile. An ancient vamp sussing what I was resulted in me getting hitched to Eric, not that I mind, but the less you have to do with them the better, for your own safety. You hearing me ?'  
'Yes, I hear you' she said 'thanks for the info Sookie. But if he's in danger I want to know.'  
'Okay hun, give me a call in a couple of days and we'll have lunch, I'm off the day after tomorrow?' Cassie ignored the question,'Yea I'll call you. Bye, Sook.' she cut the call and then felt guilty for not arranging to meet Sookie. She closed her eyes and tried to contact Bill through their bond. All she could feel was a muted background hum, he wasn't exactly blocking her but it was like he had turned the volume down. She would have to learn how to do that. She contemplated calling Jessica. Then thought better of it, if Jes didn't know what was going on she would start worrying or even feel obliged to go to her makers side.  
She thought of poking about in his office looking for clues, and just a quickly rejected that idea. But sitting still and waiting was going to drive her crazy. She needed activity, she needed water. The lake. Running upstairs she quickly changed into her costume, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and was out of the house and picking her way through the woods to the meadow and the lake.  
The water was cool and delicious. She chased catfish in and out of the reeds, floated on her back and watched the moon and stars move across the sky. Dived to the bottom and collected a few fresh water oysters, they would be good for tomorrows lunch. That reminded her of her abruptness with Sookie. She had been very rude, and knew she would enjoy lunch with the blond. She sighed and climbed up the bank. Peeling off her costume she dried and redressed in the sweatpants and tee shirt, with the oysters wrapped in the damp towel she headed up the field to the path. She would call Sookie in the morning and make a date for lunch. She really like the blond, regardless of her previous history with Bill, and if she was going to make her home here she would need daytime friends.   
The woods were quiet, unusually quiet. At first she didn't notice. She had been thinking about paint colours again. But slowly the silence registered. Then she smelt them. Werewolves. Her heart did a double beat and she stood still. There were two of them, one just to her left the other several yards in front. What were they doing in these woods? It wasn't full moon. Anyway, did Bill let them use his woods? There were so many things she still had to learn about him. She took a pace sideways and hunkered down, watching. The front one was walking back to his companion. They were both a good twenty yards ahead of her but she could hear their conversation clearly. Obviously they weren't frightened of being discovered, typical arrogant weres.   
'No one at home' one said. Now she was annoyed. He was talking about her home. 'So what now' the second asked. 'We wait. Gotta come home sometime. And remember we take her alive.'   
She pressed her lips together. Were they talking about her? She had to do something. She had no idea what the time was. She tried to calculate, and reckoned she had been no more than two hours. Bill said he would be back by midnight and it was probably only ten thirty or eleven at the most. Hang it, what could she do. She needed time. Time to think. Time for Bill to get home. She couldn't stay hidden until he came home. And what then? Would he know the weres were in his back yard? Probably yes, he would smell them. What did they want? She screwed her eyes up. For heavens sake give me some time she thought. The weres fell silent. She opened her eyes and stared. The two weres seemed to be enclosed in a glass bubble. It shimmered in the moonlight with an iridescent glow. She stood up as quietly as she could and approached the silent tableau. Inside the 'bubble' the weres stood frozen, one had his hand raised, finger pointing at the other. She circled, watching their faces, seeing if their eyes moved. Nothing. She had asked for time and she had got it. She ran for the house.   
Inside she checked each room, nothing seemed to have been disturbed but she knew they had been in there. The faint smell of were hung in the air. Should she call Bill? What did she say. Come home quick honey, I need you! She was tempted. But for the moment she was safe. Then she wondered how long her spell would last. Would it wear off or did she have to reverse it. Then she giggled, she hadn't the faintest idea how to reverse it. Oh well, her life was turning into one big adventure in magic. She took the stairs two at a time and dived into the big closet, stripping off the sweatpants she shimmied into briefs and tugged on dark blue jeans. Finishing off her top half with a dark green sweatshirt. Digging her sneakers out of the hall cupboard she slipped them on and went back to the woods. Keeping trees between herself and the 'bubble' she watched the time capsule, for that's what she figured it was. A little bit of frozen time. Nothing had changed, she slid to the ground, her back against a tree trunk. She would wait.   
She didn't have to wait long. She heard the car's tyres crunching on the gravel and before she could struggle upright Bill was beside her, his fangs extended. He grabbed her shoulders 'Are you all right' he almost shook her in his anxiety.   
She flung her arms around his neck and hung on. 'I'm fine, I'm fine.' she said getting an immediate boost from his presence. She was ready to fight the world now.   
His fangs retracted and he kissed her cheek, gently untangling her arms from his neck. 'So want to tell me what happened?' he asked turning her so they both faced the frozen weres.  
'I went for a swim, came across these two on the way back.' she tucked her hand in his and squeezed his fingers 'one of them has been in the house. And they were looking for me.' she watched his nostrils flare and his mouth set in a thin straight line.   
'Let them go' he said.   
'Umm, I'm not sure how' she admitted 'and if I can what are you going to do?'  
He looked down at her, she watched his fangs elongate over his bottom lip. 'They will get what they deserve, I know these dogs. We have a score to settle. Now just release them Cassie.'  
She took a pace away from him, he was in no mood to be denied. She could feel his rage. This wasn't a hot tempered flare. This was cold, calculated, purposeful rage. She closed her eyes and wondered what to wish for. Then she just thought 'Time, now'. She felt Bill move and opened her eyes. One were was already on the ground, blood forming a puddle around his head. The other was being held against the trunk of a tree, his feet off the ground, Bill's hand clamped around his throat. Her sweetie must have got the answer he wanted because he suddenly gripped the weres chin and twisted sideways. She heard the snap and her backside came into contact with the ground, hard.


	4. Chapter 4

He held his hand out to help her up. She didn't take it. Blood was smeared over his chin and had run down his neck staining the collar of his white shirt. His fangs shining in the moonlight. She rested her forehead on her knees.   
'Cassie?' his voice was quiet, the silence in the woods was deafening to her ears. Abruptly she stood up and walked past him towards the house.   
He stood for a moment and raised his face to the night sky. Then he turned and followed her.  
Inside the house she filled a glass with water and sat on the couch. She badly needed a shower but wasn't going to give him the opportunity of joining her. She heard the front door open and his booted feet came to rest in front of her. She didn't want to look up at that blood stained face.   
'I told you there was a score to settle' he hunkered down trying to make her look at him 'what did you think I was going to do? Let them walk away.' she still refused to look up. He kept his voice quiet 'You told me they were looking for you........waiting for you. What did you expect. No one will threaten you while I exist. No one.' Still she stubbornly refused to look at him.  
He stood up and walked away. She heard him climb the stairs. Still she sat nursing the glass of water. He was right. She knew he was capable of killing. Swiftly and deliberately. He'd told her many times that he would not let anyone hurt her. But to witness his ferocity was another matter. He had taken two lives without hesitation or regret. She could still hear in her mind the snap of that neck, see the bloody pool on the ground. She swallowed a mouthful of water. How many time had he done that, taken a beings life? Could you get used to doing it? Did it become easier over time?   
His tread on the stairs made her sit upright. She had to face him sometime it could not be ignored forever. She carefully placed the glass on the side table and stood up, turning to face him. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his face clean, washed free of blood and emotion. All she could feel from him was a gentle pulse, like a heart beat. He walked towards her and stopped inches away. She tipped her head upwards to meet his eyes.   
'I'm not going to say I'm sorry' he said and she slipped her arms round his waist, feeling his tense body relax as her hands came to rest on his back. 'I did what I had to do' She pressed her face against his clean shirt front and nodded.  
'I know, but knowing what you can do is different from witnessing it. It's made me realise I've been, kind of living in a dream.' His arms tightened, hands holding her firmly into his body. 'I don't really know you at all.' she felt the rise and fall of his chest as he sighed and a wave of sadness washed over her.   
'Don't say that sweetheart. You are the only thing that matters to me. I'd kill a whole pack of weres if they threatened you. You must know that? Those two were going to use you to get at me. They were werewolves Cassie, it was kill or be killed and they were going to use you as bait. How they found out about you I will have to look into, but they obviously didn't know what you are. You took them completely by surprise.' one hand was absently rubbing the small of her back.   
'Will there be more?' she asked, her voice muted by his shirt   
'I don't think so , those two were the last members of a pack. There could be youngsters, juveniles but I hope they join another more sensible pack.' he paused how much of his past did he tell her 'This was over something that happened a while ago. Weres have long memories and hold a grudge.'  
She let out breath 'You want to tell me about it?'   
His chest rose and fell again 'Will it help you understand?'   
'It might' she replied.   
He hesitated then said it 'It involves Sookie' and he immediately felt her spike of anger. He suppressed the feeling of happiness her emotional reaction caused. He would not ,could not stoke her feelings. She had to find her way through their relationship on her own. It was hard but he would not influence her.  
Her first inclination was to find the blond and scratch her eyes out. Or, maybe, 'freeze' her for all time. She could do that now. She had power. Lots of it. She could feel it running through her body like electric energy. She clamped her teeth together, fighting the feeling. His hand stopped it's movement, then as her excitement subsided it started again. Then it stopped altogether and he moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing her slightly away from his body to see her face. She looked up into his clear blue eyes.   
'Did you just freeze me?' he asked.   
She blinked 'Did I? I don't know.'   
Now he could feel her confusion and she was frightened. Frightened of her own power. He folded her back against his chest. 'This is all new isn't it? How long have you been feeling like this?' his voice was quiet, gentle.  
She grabbed at his shirt front, balling the material in her fists, trembling, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. 'A couple of days I guess. When I hit you last night I.....I just felt...Oh I don't know. Angry, annoyed, frustrated and I just had to let it out. It's, sort of, been building up. If I think about something I feel like I can make it happen. No magic spells no ancient words I just have to think about it. And what frightens me most, is I know I could have killed those weres as easily as you did. If you had been threatened I wouldn't have hesitated. I wouldn't even have had to move, just think it. Its overwhelming.'  
He released the hold on his emotions and she was bathed in tenderness. 'Oh my poor sweet darling.' he whispered 'I was afraid of this. You've had no one to help you. Your mother was the only one who could have explained it to you. Even Daphne is not the same as you. I will try and help all I can.' he paused 'But I think you need to speak to Brigant.' he felt her tense 'He is the only one I can think of who knows exactly what you are and what you are capable of.'   
She slowly absorbed his words. She did need help. If her powers continued to grow she would be a danger to herself and anyone she was with. She had to learn how to control her powers. She closed her eyes and wished she could just fly away. Her feet left the floor and he was hanging on to her. 'Cassie!' his sharp voice brought her back. Her feet hit the floor and she clung to him unable to speak, frightened to say anything.   
'I'm going to call your cousin' he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as he walked the few steps to the phone. The phone rang three times and then the answer phone picked up. He left a cryptic message and asked Daphne to call him back on his mobile.   
He looked down at her 'Now my beautiful, magical, troubled undine I think you should go and have a shower, climb into bed and I will join you in a while. It's been an eventful night.  
She looked up at him. She felt a bit like a petulant child, she didn't want to go to bed. But on the other hand she did want to go to bed, but with him. And she had to admit she did need a shower, she must still stink of pond water and fish. Oh hell, the oysters. She untangled herself from his grasp and ran for the kitchen. She had wrapped the shell fish in her damp towel and it was still on the table. She tipped them into the sink and ran the tap to clean them off. Satisfied she placed them in a bowl and into the fridge. This relatively normal activity grounded her. She turned to see him watching her from the doorway. She smiled 'Shower' she said 'and don't stay up all night.' She skipped past him and ran up the stairs.  
She was asleep in minutes. Not even the sound of his quietly closing and locking the front door woke her. Having covered his clothes with a pair of old overalls he went back to the woods and hefting a body over each shoulder he ran to the nearest swamp and dropped them in. Their vehicle was not difficult to find, his acute sense of smell led him to a big four wheel drive truck hidden on the edge of the woods between his and Sookie's land. He hot wired the ignition and drove it deeper into the trees. Pulling a few overhanging branches down he disguised the outline and was satisfied it could not be seen from the road. He would wait a few days and then drive it by way of the country roads to the other side of town. On his way back to the house his mobile rang. Daphne. As simply as possible he explained what was happening to her cousin finishing with. 'She needs help Daphne, and I think Brigant is the only one who can teach her.'   
'You realise he will ask her to donate. Do you really want to involve him now?' she asked.   
'Yes, I've thought of that. But if that's what it takes then it's a small price to pay as far as I am concerned.' he sounded resigned.   
'In that case I will call him, expect a visit. He may call first but I doubt it. He loves the element of surprise. Give her my love Bill. And tell her to stop fretting. She's in a transition stage and it will pass, Brigant will ease her fears and make her understand how easily she can control her magic.' Daphne could sense his concern and said she would call the Prince right away.   
'Thank you Daphne and I promise we will visit as soon as things are stable.'   
'I look forward to it Bill, you take care now.' He closed his connection and stood for a moment half expecting his phone to ring with a call from the fae Prince. It didn't happen, sliding it into his pocket he continued home.  
He silently entered the bedroom. She was breathing softly and evenly. He stood looking down at her, pushing away the temptation to join her. He had work to do.  
He called Sam. After general greetings he asked if there had been any non local weres in the bar recently.   
Sam immediately picked up on his question. 'Trouble?' Sam asked   
'Not any more' he replied.   
'Had a couple of out of towners, weres, in three weeks back. Had a couple of drinks, game of pool and then left. Licence plate on the truck was Mississippi.'   
He smiled to himself, the odd carefully worded question during a game of pool with the locals would have given them the knowledge they were after. Most of the regular customers of Merlottes knew he had a new lady which is why he hadn't been around for the usual Friday night football games. He thanked Sam for the information.   
'No problem Bill, any thing I can do to help let me know.' Sam assured him  
He wondered if they had watched him drive to the airport every Friday evening, and was watching the night Cassie arrived. Their scent would have been difficult to pick up in a crowded airport. It was entirely possible.  
He began sorting through the paperwork on his desk. The meeting at Fangtasia had been the conclusion to an investigation he had been involved with for the last month. All he had to do now was the report for de Castro.   
His phone rang, no called ID. He answered. 'William, I understand Castilia is in need of some advice and guidance?'


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke in his arms as usual. He had slipped into bed without waking her. She was momentarily upset but then realised he had just been considerate. Her next thought was what if he was frightened of her and she felt awful. She wanted to wake him, tell him she would never hurt him, she loved him. Wriggling over to face him she reached up to touch his face. 'I love you so much' she whispered and was rewarded with the flutter of an eyelid. She brushed her lips over his and lay for a few minutes more in the comfort of his arms, knowing that on some level he had heard her whispered words.  
Tearing her self away she went into the bathroom and there, propped against the vanity mirror was a note. She read it twice. Nerves tingling to her finger tips.   
Brigant was here, in the house and he was waiting for her.  
She dressed hurriedly not really caring what she put on. Where was he? Had he spent the night here? She carefully went down stairs and peered round the corner into the main room. His Royal Highness Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae was sitting in Bill's chair reading a book. He looked up and smiled. She was captivated by his beauty. Dropping on one knee she bowed her head. 'My Lord' she whispered. She heard a whisper of sound and then a gentle hand was placed on her head.   
'Stand my child.' his voice was deep and melodious. She stood and was eye to eye with him. His were bluer than Bill's, the colour of the sky on a summers day.   
He took her hand. 'You are beautiful my child' he said and she blushed under his scrutiny.   
'Please, may I offer you some refreshment' she stammered. He smiled and his face showed his age, a cobweb of tiny lines threading over the pale skin.   
'A glass of water would be pleasant.' He released her hand and followed her into the kitchen. She filled two glasses with the fresh spring water handing one to her guest. He raised his glass in a toast. 'May the waters never run dry and always be clear'   
'Amen to that' she said and he raised an eyebrow as she took a sip from her glass.   
'A Christian response? Were you raised in that faith my child?'   
She shook her head 'No, I mean we didn't go to church on Sundays but I guess we had Christian values at home'   
Brigant turned away and pulled out one of the chairs at the table 'Come let us sit down.' he said making himself comfortable and sliding out the chair next to him for her. She sat.   
'So your parents taught you right from wrong?' he asked. She was getting a little confused as to where this conversation was going.   
'Yes, I suppose so.' she replied somewhat lamely.  
Brigant smiled 'Then that is good grounding for what I have to teach you. You have unbelievable power, my dear. Power for both good and evil. It is up to you which path you take. You are the guardian of your own and others destinies and that moral sense of right and wrong will guide your feet but first you must learn to control all that power. I know how difficult it is to control your thoughts. You must learn to take a step back and evaluate the consequences of any action. You can be judge, jury and executioner but most times it is better to let someone else be the executioner.' and his the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. He placed his glass on the table and took one of her hands between his own. 'Now I want you to take me to a place that is special to you. A place of happy memories.'  
She looked blankly at him for a moment. A place of happy memories. She closed her eyes and pictured the small lake and stream where she and her brother used to play when they were children. She felt a ripple of air and suddenly there was bird song. She opened her eyes. She was sitting on the grass bank above the stream, her hand still held between Brigant's.   
'See that was easy wasn't it?' he asked.   
She smiled and gazed around, it was exactly as she remembered.   
She looked at the fae Prince 'Did I do this or did you?'   
He let out a quiet laugh 'It is all your own work my dear.'   
'But it can't be real, this place doesn't exist any more. It was wiped out by the hurricane.' she explained, he hushed her by placing one finger over his lips.   
'It still exists in your mind. You can create heaven or hell Castilia, and your concept of right and wrong will dictate which you create and who it is created for.'   
'But your fae, surly I cannot do this with anyone or anything else?' she asked   
Brigant studied her before replying. 'Everything is at your control. On a moral basis it would be wrong to send, say an Eskimo to the tropics or someone with a fear of heights to the top of Everest. That is what I mean by right or wrong. But if that person with a fear of heights was a murderer would it be wrong. Would it not be a just punishment to make him or her live with that fear every day for the rest of their life. The choice would be yours to make. You can deliver your interpretation of justice any way you consider right. Everyone has to choose their own path, you have been blessed in as much as you can control which path you tread. But I am confident you will always choose the right one.' and he squeezed her fingers.  
There was a question she needed to ask. 'Did you know my parents?'  
There was no hesitation 'Yes.'  
She gazed into his blue eyes 'They were never found, after the hurricane.'  
Brigant smiled 'This has concerned you?' She nodded. 'Your mother was a true elemental as you are. She returned to the earth. Your father and brother are in Summerland.'  
Tears pricked the back of her eyes 'Why didn't she save them?' She could have saved them.'  
'I understand it all happened quickly, there was no time. The surge from the sea engulfed them. But her essence lives on in you my child.'  
'I miss her so much' she whispered  
Brigant was silent for several minutes, as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.  
'Do you believe in resurrection. Did your Christian upbringing included this?' his voice was low, almost a whisper.  
She turned her eyes to his face 'Well I know the story, and we celebrated Easter along with all the kids at school.'  
'Hmm, Most religions believe that the soul, spirit or essence of a person never dies, it lives on in one form or another' he smiled 'We have Summerland. And we know this exists. None of us have been there, but we truly believe it is another plain of existence waiting for us to explore when we leave this one. Your family have never truly left you, your mother is all around you. You can call on her strength when you need it and your father and brother are on a new journey, your paths may cross in the future, who can tell.'  
She wondered if it was her mother who had given her the power to stop the weres. And immediately she felt a surge of happiness.   
'Now I think we should return, can you do that?' she nodded and thought 'Take me home'. The air rippled again and they were seated at the table. Brigant released her hand and raised his glass to sip delicately at the water. She took a big mouthful of hers. 'Now' he said as he replaced the glass on the table 'control, that is the most important lesson.'  
She sat in wonder as he spoke. Getting her to repeat some phrases over and over again. Teaching her little secret ways to magically do something without anyone knowing it was her manipulation. 'This is most important' he explained 'as you have chosen to stay in the human world. You must keep your special skills hidden. No doubt they will come in useful but no one except a few trusted friends must know what you can do.'  
He had her practice moving things around the house with just a gesture or a flick of a finger. She demonstrated her turning electrical items on and off ability and he chastised her when she told him she had been able to do this for a couple of weeks. 'You should have called me then.' he said 'I could have prepared you for what was to come.'  
They were sitting side by side on the couch. 'Now I think it's time to look at the wrong side.' he said. 'At some point in the future you will have to make a decision. Let someone live or die. Believe me it's not an easy decision and it should not be taken in anger. You will have to take that step back and become the judge and the jury. Consider, is it really necessary? What will the outcome be? How will it effect others, friends, relatives? Will you start a war? These and many other possibilities will have to be taken into account. If the answer is still the same carry out the act and do not regret it. Do not burden yourself with regret, it will kill your spirit. Some wrong things have to be done just because it is right. Do you understand.'  
She nodded. 'Sometimes I just feel so …....so alive.' she said surprising herself 'I want to do everything, go everywhere. It's like.........I've been freed from something, but I don't know what.'   
Niall laughed 'My poor child. This will pass, you are in transition. A week, maybe two and you will feel comfortable in your new skin. This is a momentous time for you. And you have not made it easy with your choice of partner.' she frowned 'Do not misunderstand me, I admire William and together you will be a formidable team. But it is an unusual choice. William is an intelligent vampire, but he is still a vampire. He has adapted well to main streaming and will continue to do so, but there will be dangers.' he picked up her hand again 'Like the one that occurred last night.' His smile widened at her startled face 'Yes, he told me about the were attack. You were upset?'   
'It was his speed, and his ruthlessness. I didn't realise, didn't think he could be like that. Yes, I was shocked.' Niall was gently stroking her hand 'Oh, I know that was stupid of me, and I've never tried to deluded myself. I know what he is. It was a sudden reality check. This wasn't my kind, considerate lover. It was a vicious animal.'   
Niall sighed 'He did what had to be done, he knew what the options were. He was protecting you, the life he has with you and exacting revenge for the tortures they inflicted on him. He was right even though it was morally wrong to take their lives. I hope you never have to make that choice my child.'   
She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her heart, and she fought back the tears. Niall placed his arms around her shoulders, they felt weightless, she laid her head on his shoulder and was enveloped in his scent. He smelt of sunshine.   
'I have a favour to ask of you' he said quietly, she lifted her head and looked directly into his face. It was an ancient face, full of wisdom. 'I know my Lord' she whispered. He released her shoulders and another faerie materialised beside them. He was dressed in a white robe and was wearing blue surgical gloves, which she found amusing. He held out his hand and she placed her right hand in his. His other hand was holding a small vial with a syringe type of attachment. Turning her hand over he placed the needle point over a vein in her wrist. She didn't feel the prick but watched as her blood flowed into the vial. It was no more than a small spoonful. The needle was withdrawn and the tiny wound healed immediately. The fae smiled at her and disappeared as silently as he had arrived.  
'Thank you my child' Niall was holding her hand again 'How do you feel now?' he asked  
'Much better, thank you for your help. I will try to remember everything.'   
Niall was rising to his feet 'You will make mistakes at first, do not worry. Your magic is very powerful, remember if you do something terribly wrong it can be reversed. It is difficult and it alters time so we try not to do it to often.' he was smiling 'Take your time to adjust. William understands and he will support you as much as he is able.' he reached for her hand again 'Now, my child, I must leave you but if you need me William has my number. I'm just a phone call away.' he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek 'Enjoy your life my child' and he was gone.   
She stood staring at the space that her Lord had occupied. She felt calm and strong. She knew it was Niall's fae influence but it felt good. Then she started to giggle at the thought of having a faerie Prince 'just a phone call away'. Her eyes focused on the mantle clock, it was an hour before dusk. Niall had been with her all day, it had only felt like an hour or two. She was hungry, the fridge held all she needed. Arranging bread and a plate on the table she sat down with the bowl of oysters, a cloth and a pointed knife. Swiftly she opened the oyster shells and arranged the juicy delicacies on the plate. She was going to enjoy this. Fifteen minutes later she had finished and had made a very daring decision. She tidied the kitchen, spread a hunk of bread with honey, picked up her bag and slowly climbed the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Showered, hair washed and with a dab of magnolia perfume at the base of her throat she wriggled back under his arm and waited for him to come alive.   
His eyelids fluttered and lifted, she smelt wonderful. Magnolia, he remembered a certain night and red ribbons. His body came fully awake and he pulled her closer for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him sliding her tongue into his waiting mouth. The tip caressed the roof of his mouth and his fangs slid into position. She withdrew and smiled at him. 'Want to have some fun?' she asked. 'Hmm' he purred clutching her tighter his imagination taking flight. 'Close your eyes' she whispered. He obeyed. She gripped him tight and closed her eyes.   
He experienced a strange sensation, and for a moment the bed beneath his body seemed to float away. Then he heard a cricket. His eyes flashed open and he was filled with a moment of panic. It was daylight, sunlight and he was surrounded by tall grass, the feel of it prickling his skin. But he wasn't burning, he didn't have to shade his eyes. His panic subsided. Magic.   
She held him tighter as his muscles tensed for flight and then relaxed as realisation and wonder took over.  
He laughed 'Do I surmise Brigant taught you a few tricks?' She was grinning like a maniac, her little fangs shining in the sunlight. 'I've been so horrible to you the last couple of days, and I remembered our conversation of Christmas night. So I thought you deserved a treat for being so patient.'   
He rolled onto his back and gazed at the sky. She watched his face, the look of delight filled her with pleasure. He turned his head towards her 'How long will it last?' he asked. She shrugged 'As long as we want it to. Are you in a hurry to get back?' she grinned. He rolled back onto his side and ran his hand down her arm coming to rest on her hip. 'Not for a while. You shine in the sun, your beautiful.'   
She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, the sunlight bringing out the auburn tint that was invisible at night. 'Your not so bad yourself' she smiled at him and pulled his head down, running the tip of her tongue up and down his fangs.   
'So I don't have to abandon the foreplay?' his grin was wolfish.   
'We can take our time?' She giggled 'I think I can guarantee it's not going to rain or snow any time soon and the sun is definitely not going to go down.'   
His eyes narrowed 'In that case I will' he said and his hair slipped through her fingers as his head moved downwards.   
**********************************************  
She was curled against his side, her head cushioned on his chest. Her breathing quiet and even as she slept. He reached out a hand and picked a stalk of grass, clamping it between his teeth. He could hear that cricket again and smiled at the blue sky. Then he chuckled, this was like going on holiday, without the hassle of packing and airports. He placed the palm of his hand on his chest, his skin wasn't even warm. He knew it wasn't real, knew it was an illusion she had conjured for his benefit and his arm tightened around her shoulders. She murmured, moving her hand up his chest. Enclosing it in his he gently squeezed her fingers. He didn't want it to end but they couldn't stay here forever. He turned on his side and cradled her head against his arm. He looked down at this wonderful, magical creature he loved. She wasn't the little waif he'd rescued from the wrecked car on Christmas Eve. She was a beautiful, mature woman. His love, his treasure, his partner, his significant other. Then he chuckled at this modern terminology. In his time there would have been just one expression for her.......wife. He sighed. Caroline's pretty face and soulful eyes floated into his mind. He hadn't thought about her in a long time.   
For years he had grieved for his lost family. Knowing they were still living, trying to survive without him. He'd tried to change his character, to become the vampire Lorena wanted him to be. At first it was easy, he'd seen blood and death during the war and as a young vampire his cravings ruled his will. But as the years progressed he knew deep inside his conscious he could not exist like that forever. There had to be another way. He needed a connection, something he could trust in, something to carry him into eternity. He found it in mainstreaming. Back then it didn't have a name, the basis was not to kill. To interact as much as was possible with the human population and pick your victims wisely. There had always been secret places, tucked down dark alleyways and side streets where it was possible to indulge who you were in private. And at first he would visit such places when his resolve left him hungry. But his persistence paid off. And slowly over the years he became adept at living in the shadows within human society. Things were so different now, he envied the young vampires of today. They could have contact with their living relatives. Occasionally with devastating results. One such had recently come to his attention as area investigator and he'd been given the job of bringing the young vampire to justice. It was a sad sorry tale, much like Jessica's attempted contact with her family, luckily he had been able to avert what could have been the catastrophic results of that encounter. An idea began to form in his mind. An idea that would utilise both his and Cassie's abilities. He mulled it over for a few minutes as she slept in his arms.   
She stirred and mumbled, time to wake her.   
He used the feathery end of the grass to tickle her face, she opened sleepy eyes and smiled at him. He so badly wanted his heart to lurch, or skip a beat, but it was silent. 'I love you' he whispered.   
She sighed 'Guess it's time to go home' she said. He nodded 'Okay honey, hold me.' He enclosed her in his arms and shut his eyes. When he opened them they were back on the bed. But then, they had never really left it.   
She wriggled and stretched in his arms. 'There's no place like home you know' now she was snuggling into his chest, warm fingers playing with his chest hair.   
'Cassie' he grabbed her fingers.   
'Yes my love' she turned her face upwards and pursed her lips. He huffed a laugh and pecked her waiting mouth.   
'Just, thank you, that was an amazing experience. And I hope we can do it again sometime.'   
She chuckled 'Would that be the sex or the location'   
'Both' he breathed into her mouth.   
'Your such a charmer' she breathed back. His kiss lingered and his free hand started to wander. 'I have something for you' she whispered  
'Hmmm, I know you have' he mumbled, his head nestled between her breasts and his fingers caressing her upper thigh.  
She chuckled 'No, I'm serious. I've a present for you' and she began to try and extricate herself from his hold.  
He looked up 'I've got my present already, it arrived at Christmas. And I'm still playing with it.' he grinned wickedly.  
She slapped his shoulder 'You are incorrigible, I really am serious, I have a proper present for you. Let me go!' He rolled away from her and she laughed at his expression, he wasn't pouting but there was a frown, he was like a small boy and someone had taken away his toy.  
She leaned over the side the bed and reached into the night stand, She needed two hands to lift the box and almost rolled off onto the floor. His hands gripped her hips as she started to slide and he pulled her backwards. Safely back on the bed she held the box out to him.  
'What's this for?' he said, taking the box and turning it over in his hands.  
'Because I love you,' she said. He pulled on the ribbon and slit the paper open. Lifting the lid of the box he tipped the glass ball into his hand. He held it before the side light and gazed at the scene inside the sphere.  
'It's you' he said. She laughed.  
'I do not have a fish tail!' she said 'Gills, yes. Tail, no.'  
'It's beautiful is what I meant' he said, turning the ball around so it caught the light. 'It will have a special place on my desk. Thank you.' He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
She raised her eyebrows at him 'Is that all the thanks I get?'   
She giggled as he moved in a blur to place the glass ball safely on the night stand and then flatten her to the bed and proceeded to show her his appreciation.   
When she was sound asleep he rolled out of the bed and picked up the paperweight, he smiled to himself, she had surprise him again and he loved her for it. Quietly pulling on a pair of jeans and leaving the room he went downstairs to his new office. Placing the globe next to his desk calendar he relaxed into his chair and sat back. The idea he had was formulating and he was beginning to think it could work. He opened his laptop and drafted an email. After several rewrites he was satisfied and sent it. Now all he had to do was wait and see how many replies he received. If, as he suspected, there would be quite a few he would sound her out. And if she was as enthusiastic as he anticipated, they would be in business together. It could be dangerous, he smiled, but she'd demonstrated that she was quite capable of taking care of herself and he would never be far away. He was still smiling as he started to compile a list of things they would need.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days life fell into an easy pattern. She had felt guilty at brushing Sookie off when she'd suggested they get together. And much as she loved Bill and every second spent with him was perfect, she had to admit she liked their blond neighbour. So when she heard the sound of a mower from the direction of Sookie's house she made her way through the cemetery. Sookie was dressed in short shorts and a cut off top that exposed most of her mid-drift to the sun as she walked the mower up and down her large patch of grass. She saw Cassie as she emerged from the trees and stopped, shutting the mower down, and waved at her.   
'Thank heavens you've turned up' she said laughing as Cassie joined her in the middle of the yard. 'I hate this job, don't know why I bother it's all gonna be brown in a few weeks. Wanna drink? Come and sit in the shade and I'll get some peach tea, unsweetened right?'   
Cassie nodded 'Please, that would be nice. How are you? And what's the latest on that brother of yours?'  
They sat in the shade of the magnolia tree and fell into easy conversation. Sookie told her all the latest gossip and about her partnership with Sam. They laughed and giggled as Sookie told her about some of the entertaining events at Merlottes.   
Eventually Cassie felt confident enough to tell her about her encounter with the two werewolves. Sookie sat and listened, her eyes widening when she got to the bit about 'freezing' them.   
'Oh wow! You can really freeze time?' she asked  
'Yes, frightened the life out me when I realised what I'd done, but I'm, sort of, adjusting to it now.' she paused 'Bill killed them.' she said and waited for Sookie's reaction.  
'Yea, it figures.' Sookie said 'Any threat to you would bring out full protection mode. Pity you had to witness it though. Kinda took my breath away the first time I saw him and Eric in action. But as I'd just been beaten pretty soundly I didn't have much sympathy for werewolves, even if they were in human form. Deserved everything they got as far as I was concerned.'  
'What to tell me about it?' Cassie asked. Sookie took a deep breath.  
'Has Bill told you about his maker? Lorena.' she asked  
'No, he's never mentioned her. Why, what happened?'  
Sookie laughed 'I killed her. I'm not sure if Bill has forgiven me yet'   
'What!' Cassie was shocked  
'Oh, she was a bitch, and I mean that in the truest sense. He hated her, but she was, kinda his momma. And if someone killed your mom or dad, no matter how awful they were, I guess you'd still be pretty cut up.' Sookie was grinning 'It's a long story and I guess the two weres you froze were the last of the pack that were holding him for Lorena. She kidnapped him and took him to Mississippi, to get her hands on that dam database he was working on. Held him prisoner, in the most unpleasant way, if you get my meaning.' Sookie pulled a face  
'She hurt him?' Cassie looked incredulous 'but he was her progeny, child!'  
Sookie huffed a laugh 'Yes, but the child has to obey the maker. Thats a vampire given. And Bill wouldn't tell her about the database and he certainly wouldn't hand it over. He was defying her, so she tried not so gentle persuasion.'  
'Good God. What happened?'  
'I found him just in time.' Sookie smiled 'It all got a bit complicated after that. But when we got home I walked into an ambush. These werewolves were in the house waiting for me, I got beaten up, Eric and Bill tore them apart, literally. But I'll give them their due, they did clean the place up afterwards.'  
Cassie sat back in her chair 'Is it always like this?' she asked  
'No' Sookie laughed 'at least not all the time. But there is always something going on with the vamps. It comes with the territory. Don't worry about it and things have certainly quietened down since the takeover.'  
Cassie had been quietly digesting Sookie's story and staring out over the garden. Now her head snapped back. 'What takeover?' she said  
'Oh heavens, there goes my big mouth again.' Sookie replied. 'Look it's nothing to worry about, ask Bill to bring you up to speed on the vamp hierarchy and regional areas. I know he probably wants to keep you under the radar as much as possible, but there maybe functions you'll have to attend so you will need to know who is who in their world. It's a bit feudal, and speaking as an American not very democratic.' and she laughed again. 'That's a joke in its self, vampires democratic!' and she burst into a fit of giggles.  
From the little Cassie knew about vampires even she could see the joke, but she made up her mind that she and Bill would have to have a long conversation on this subject some time soon.  
Sookie stood up 'Lunch I think' she said 'How about we light the barbecue I've got some burgers in the freezer and salad in the fridge. Jason and Michelle are coming over later so I'll just keep it going for them.'   
'That sounds really good. Where's the charcoal.'   
For the next couple of hours they busied themselves with cooking and eating. Jason arrived just as the burgers were ready. Sookie swore he could smell a barbecue from the other side of town and slapped two more burgers on the hot grill.  
In payment for lunch Sookie made Jason finish off the grass cutting before he went back to work. He grumbled as usual and she switched his backside with the dish cloth.   
Cassie sucked in a breath, it was times like these that she missed her family.   
It was late afternoon when she finally said her farewells to Sookie and picked her way back through the cemetery still comfortably full from lunch, which had been finished off with a strawberry cream pie Sookie had made the previous day.  
She was hot and felt grubby from the dust Jason had been kicking up with the mower, she stripped off in the kitchen and threw her clothes straight in the washer. Taking the stairs two at a time she sneaked into the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. Closing the bathroom door she showered and applied a little cooling moisturiser to her arms which were a little pink from the sun. She envied Sookie who just seemed to look at the sun and turn a beautiful shade of golden brown. Whereas she had to be careful not to burn, a legacy of being a water creature. But she knew from previous experience that by being careful she could go a couple of shades darker without damaging her skin.  
Leaving her hair damp she climbed into bed beside Bill, leaned over him and planted a kiss on his lips then tucked herself into his side, her head on his chest, one leg thrown over his thighs and an arm around his waist. He was deliciously cool.  
************************************  
It was the heat radiating from her body that woke him up. He blinked, she felt like a little fireball.   
'Hi honey' she whispered and wriggled against his side.  
'Guess you've been out in the sun today.' he whispered back.  
'Yep, had lunch with the neighbour. And very pleasant it was too.' she climbed fully over him and straddled his waist. His hands immediately cupped her breasts, thumbs stroking the nipples.   
'And how is our neighbour?' he asked smiling, his eyes watching the rosy buds harden and pucker.  
'She's fine. We had lunch, barbecued burgers.' she sat perfectly still, her knees clamped into his sides.  
'Sounds delicious' he said, his eyes still on her breasts.  
'And we had a long conversation' she was trying to provoke him and his eyes flashed briefly upwards.  
'About you' she continued. Now she had his full attention. His thumbs stopped moving and his eyes locked with hers. The smile was still there but it wasn't quite as warm.  
'And what did our neighbour have to say about me?' he was wary, and she smiled.  
'Oh.......' and then yelped as he swiftly rolled her onto her back, one hand on her stomach holding her down on the bed.  
'Go on' he said  
'Mississippi' she said, he heaved a sigh and moved his hand to cup her cheek, his lips brushing hers. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his head down returning his touch, her tongue running around the inside of his top lip. He pulled away and grinned.  
'So what did she tell you?' his eyes had softened again.  
'How she killed your maker and she not sure if you have forgiven her yet' he rolled away from her to lay flat on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling.  
'Have you?' she questioned, once again there was that heavy sigh. He was silent for a minute then he rolled onto his side to face her, propping his head on a bent arm.  
'She did what she had to do' he said  
'That's not an answer' she countered  
'Did she tell you about what happened?'  
'How your maker kidnapped you, hurt you. All to get at your directory. Was she really that awful?'  
He huffed an almost laugh 'She was aggressive, vindictive, vicious, and wanted complete control over me.' he paused 'At the same time she was beautiful, sexy, enthralling and my maker. If you want to know if I loved her the answer is yes, at one time I did. She captivated me, encouraged me to be what I am. It was liberating. No boundaries, no restrictions. No morals.' he waited for her reaction.  
'How long?' she whispered  
'Forty years. For forty years I was her slave. Doing what ever she wanted me to do.' his free hand moved back to her stomach and stroked gently 'Then I rebelled. We fought like the proverbial cat and dog, but could inflict much worse damage on each other. I grew to hate her, what she was, what she had made me into. And finally she released me. The relief was overwhelming. I had no idea how to survive without her and nearly died several times during that first year on my own.' he paused 'But as you can see I survived.'  
She frowned 'So why did you go back to her?'  
'She called me, commanded me. When a maker calls you have to obey, there is no get out of jail free card. You have to go to them. Usually the call is because they want help.' his hand had stopped stroking 'And I obeyed.'   
'So you weren't kidnapped?' she asked, trying to understand 'You went to her voluntarily?'  
'At first yes. We resumed our relationship, I hoped she had changed. I was wrong. I refused to give her the information she wanted. It was not mine to give, the database belonged to my Queen,' her eyes widened 'the idea was mine but she funded it. So Lorena had me moved during the day. I was supposed to be flying back here and she had me diverted to Mississippi. Thats when Eric discovered what was going on and Sookie became involved. I had tried to protect Sookie from everyone but Lorena found out about her. She was possessive and jealous, if she could get her hands on Sookie she knew I would capitulate to protect her. But I can be a stubborn son of a bitch' he smiled 'so I am deeply grateful to Sookie for finding me and when it comes to killing my maker there is nothing to forgive. She did what she had to do.'  
'You have to tell her that some time' she spoke quietly  
'We have never discussed that time.' he paused and his eyes flicked away from hers 'She didn't tell you what happened after she got me away?'  
'No, what happened?'   
His smile was rueful 'I almost drained her' it was a flat statement   
'No! How come?'  
'She put me in the trunk of a vehicle and drove me away. When we reached our destination she opened the trunk to check I was okay and an equally vicious little bitch pushed her in. I woke up at dusk, starving and disorientated and.....well you can guess the rest.'  
'Oh, so I guess that's what ended your relationship.'   
'That and Eric moving in on her, telling her one or two things I had been holding back. Not because I wanted to. I tried several times to tell her but something always got in the way. And you know how feisty she can be, not that I am excusing myself. I made some huge mistakes, I'd never been in a relationship with a human like her before and it was a steep learning curve. The removal of my maker and my Queen freed me from many previous obligations but by then it was to late for any kind of reconciliation.' His hand started stroking again  
'Are you sorry about that?' she asked placing her hand over his to stop its movement.  
His eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled down at her 'I am sorry I did what I did, and if I could take it back I would but I told you once that I believe in fate.' he lifted her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles 'So if we had reconciled Eric would still have pursued her it could have ended in a fight and been very traumatic. As it is, it was a clean break, painful at the time, but now we are friends.' his fingers laced through hers 'And I wouldn't have found you.' he leaned down and gently kissed her 'So now when I look back at that dark time I have to admit I was just trying to avoid the inevitable. And I am grateful to Sookie, she showed me that I could love again. That my heart wasn't as dead as I thought it was and I could share my existence with another being. And I am grateful for the icy weather last winter, and for you getting lost on the country roads, and for wrecking your car at the end of my drive. And finding out that you love me as much as I love you.' He kissed her again and again and again, until she was breathless.   
'Thank you' she said when he finally let her breath. 'For telling me. It helps me understand your relationship with Sookie and Eric better. Now I know why you were in such a state at Christmas. So full of anger and remorse.'  
He laughed 'You should have run away as fast as possible, but you didn't. You knew how dangerous we are, but you trusted me for some stupid reason. Teased me, you were playing with fire but you persisted. And I still marvel at that and can not truly understand why'  
'Because I chose you' she said smiling up at him. 'And I would do it all again if I had to. You were fun to bait.'  
'Oh I was, was I' he said rolling over her  
'You know half the fun is the chase' she said smiling wickedly. She shimmered and he found himself face down on an empty bed, she'd disappeared. He chuckled and wondered when she had discovered this new talent. She was still in the house, he could sense her.   
Rolling off the bed he grabbed a pair of pyjama pants from the dresser. There was no way he was going to chase her around the house stark naked. Opening the bedroom door he took a breath. She was downstairs. He walked silently down, tread by tread, pausing at the bottom to taste the air. Kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched her finish a glass of water. She placed the empty glass in the sink and looked at him.  
'You haven't caught me yet' she said, shimmered and was gone again.  
He shook his head, this could go on all night. She was back upstairs. He gave up walking silently and took the stairs at vampire speed. Flying into the bedroom he came to a sudden stop, she was back on the bed. Curled seductively around a pillow, her eyes were sparkling and she pouted provocatively.  
'Now where were we' she said and he pounced on her making the bed bounce, she giggled. He pinned her down 'Don't go away' he breathed placing small kisses all over her face.  
'I promise' she said and slid her fingers into his hair.  
He dragged the pillow out from between them and flattened her against his torso 'What else can you do?' he whispered, she smiled.  
'I can do this' she said as her hand snaked downwards, sliding under the waistband of his pants and warm fingers curled around his shaft. He growled low in his throat   
'And you can do that' she giggled as her fingers tightened. 'And I can also do this' she leaned in and kissed him, sliding the tip of her tongue under his upper lip, this time he didn't draw away and let his fangs slide down.  
'Your such a tease' he whispered enjoying the feel of her fingers  
'Oh, I know, but you love it' she grinned 'Now it's time to get rid of these pants'


	8. Chapter 8

He was pleasantly surprised to discover his email had produced results. He collated the enquiries and printed off the list. He needed to discuss this with Cassie, a serious discussion. If she was keen to run with his idea it would change their lives and she would have to understand that. It would also involve her a little more with vampire society so the final decision would be with her.   
He sat back in his chair and looked at the list of twenty three names. Had he done the right thing? Suddenly he was full of doubt. Maybe he had got carried away but the meeting at Fangtasia had been upsetting and he wanted to try and avoid any more meetings like that in the future.   
He straightened his shoulders and stood up. No point in putting it off.   
Cassie was curled into the corner of the couch as usual, she was picking at a bowl of fruit, orange and melon, he could tell from the smell. He smiled and sat down beside her. She looked up.  
'Finished already?' she asked 'I thought you would be busy for a couple of hours.' She picked up the TV remote and turned it off.  
'That meeting I attended at Fangtasia the other evening, you never asked what it was about' he said  
She smiled 'It was your business and I assumed you didn't want me to know'   
He picked up one of her hands 'It was an execution' her fingers curled around his and tightened.  
'Oh!' she frowned and the smile was gone 'I'm sorry, was it someone you knew.'  
'No. It was someone I tracked down.' her eyes widened in question 'Apart from maintaining the database I have another occupation. I am Area 5's investigator.' she blinked 'When something unusual happens in this area I am charged with.......investigating.' she blinked again, her face was totally blank, he couldn't tell what she was thinking 'We have a very strict code of conduct and when someone or something steps out of line steps have to be taken.'  
'Who was it?' she asked. The question threw him for a moment, he had decided to tell her everything she needed to know but he hadn't expected this.  
'His name was Jacob. He was very young, turned 3 years ago. Six weeks ago he slipped away from his maker and went back to his human home. His only remaining relative, his father, reacted with horror. His only son, who had disappeared nine years ago suddenly turning up on the doorstep with a set of fangs. Father attempted to stake Jacob.' he could tell from her face she knew what happened next 'Jacob killed father.'  
The frown was back 'That's not all' he continued 'Jacob didn't know his father had a guest staying overnight, an old friend of the family. The noise of the fight alerted the friend and she tried to intervene. Jacob turned on her. His maker arrived to late to stop the second death. He managed to contained Jacob and called Eric as Sheriff of the area. I was sent to sort out the mess and bring Jacob and his maker back to Fangtasia.'  
'What happened' her voice was very quiet, he could hear her heart beating.  
'There was a trial of sorts, but the outcome was inevitable. What Jacob did was unforgivable his maker knew that. And he was held partly to blame for not controlling his child. He was stupid to bring him back to this state, usually a child is taken as far away as possible for years, certainly until they have full control. But we have a problem now, before the reveal we had to live in the shadows, hidden. Now we are trying to live alongside humans, we are exposed and the temptation for young vampires to contact their living human family is very real. And as in this case heartbreaking.'  
'It must be terrible, to be so close but so far away.' she laced her fingers through his, lifting his hand and kissing the back. He had a wave of empathy through their bond. She was thinking of her own dead family. She never spoke of them and he realised she was still mourning them in some respects.  
'What happened to Jacobs maker' she asked  
'Nothing, his punishment was loosing his child, he will feel that for eternity.' he answered.  
'That's sad' she said her eyes focused on the fireplace. He gently kissed her forehead.  
'I've had an idea' he said, her eyes returned to his face.  
'They need a go-between, someone who can check out the family to see if they are' he smiled 'vampire friendly. And they need to be supervised at the first meeting.' her expression was curious.  
'I thought it was something we could do together' he watched her reaction. Her eyes widened.  
'You mean I could use my legal training to identify the families and check them out and you could be the supervisor. Meetings could be arranged in a public place to lesson the risk, maybe a video meeting first that would take out any risk. If that went well a face to face meeting could be arranged.' she was sounding enthusiastic. He relaxed slightly and handed her the list he had printed.  
She scanned the page 'They all want to meet their families?' He nodded.  
'Yes, and that is just in this state. I sent out an email to all the young, under ten years old, vampires on my database who were listed as residing in this state. Those are the ones who had email addresses. But once the word gets round we could be inundated. I have no jurisdiction in any other states so that is a bridge we will have to cross when the time comes to moving out of Louisiana. I just thought it was a good idea and wanted your opinion.'  
She looked thoughtful, that small frown between her dark eyebrows. Then she smiled 'I think it's a brilliant idea. So how do we go about it?'   
'Well first we have to talk to Eric, he's my immediate boss. And it was a comment of his that started me thinking.'  
'What was it?' she asked  
'After the execution Eric was in a regretful mood. He said something about things were better in the past and I had to agree with him. But we cannot turn back time so a solution was needed. If Eric agrees I will have to fly to Vegas and see de Castro, he will have to approve. And we will need his help if we ever extend into other states.' he stopped speaking, she had held up her hand.  
'Backtrack for a minute please, who is de Castro?'   
'Sorry' he said 'He is the King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. Eric's boss, the ultimate authority over those three states.'   
'Right,' she grinned 'the other night you mentioned a Queen. Where does she fit in?'  
'She doesn't' he said, she nodded  
'Sookie said something about a takeover, do I assume this de Castro masterminded a coupé of some kind?'   
He nodded 'Do you want the full story or the abridged version'  
'Just the abridged one please, or we might be here all night.' she grinned  
'The Queen, Sophie Anne, had resided in New Orleans for four hundred years, then Katrina arrived. You know personally how devastated the city was. Over night it went from being one of the most lucrative cities in the US to one of the poorest. Then Sophie Anne was badly injured in the bombing in Baton Rouge and De Castro saw his chance. Eric was the only Louisiana sheriff to survive and his subjects survived with him.' He finished speaking watching for her reaction.  
'So if Eric had resisted de Castro you would have all died?' she asked, her eyes very wide.  
'Yes. Eric accepted de Castro as his new monarch and pledged allegiance to him, as good subjects we followed his lead. It doesn't mean we like it or approve, but Eric works on the old premise of holding your enemies close.'   
'Hmm' she murmured 'sensible vampire. So when do we go to Vegas' she grinned  
'We don't, I am not taking you anywhere near that nest of vipers. Your part is just the human contacts, you will have minimal contact with the vampire side. Leave all that to me.' she was frowning and he could see an argument brewing. 'But before all that I need to get you something.'  
The frown was still there and she screwed her eyes up knowing he was trying to sidetrack her 'Like what?' she said  
'A new car' he said and her eyes flashed open 'Not that I mind you using mine, but you do realise your not insured to drive it?'  
Her hand covered her mouth 'Oh no' she said, he nodded. 'I drove it to Monroe and back again. Oh Bill, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, didn't think.' He kept his face blank.  
'I trust you, and nothing happened. But it's time you had your own set of wheels, you're going to need them.' he couldn't help the corners of his mouth creeping upwards at the mortified look on her face.  
She saw the twitch of his mouth and the gleam in his eyes 'I don't want a little box' she said, he looped his arms around her. Pleased he had managed to change the subject. He was determined to keep her as far away from his world as possible.   
'No, it will be something befitting your status'   
She coyly looked up at him fluttering her eyelashes 'And just what status would that be?'   
'Partner in our new venture' he kept his face as straight as he could  
'Business partner?' she stated 'Business partner!' she said it again, this time there was a touch of disdain in her voice and she scowled at him. He continued to bait her.  
'I'm sure I can find space in my office for a small desk, and I'll clear off a shelf for your books' she glared at him, considering two walls of his office were shelved from floor to ceiling and packed with books the third, behind his desk, was a large unit containing filing cabinets, a printer and a scanner, he managed to make it sound like he was doing her a favour.   
It worked, he could almost see her hackles rising. 'Oh, don't put yourself out!' she spat at him 'I'm sure I can sit in the corner and balance my laptop on my knees and I promise to be a good little girl and tap quietly so I don't disturb you.'  
'Are you sure you can manage like that? I don't mind installing a desk. It will be a bit crowded but I can fit a small unit in the corner by the door' he knew he was pushing his luck. He had no idea what she would do or even could do if she got really angry, apart from vanish, freeze him, make him burst into flame. He was, literally, playing with fire. She was leaning back against his arm, her back straight, her mouth set in a thin line, dark brows draw together. She looked like a cat ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. And he was the mouse.  
He inserted his fingers into his pants pocket and withdrew a small bunch of keys. He held them up in front of her face and gently shook them. Her eyes diverted briefly from his to focus in them. 'Keys!' she said sharply, 'So what?'   
'Keys to your office' he said and watched her expression change to puzzlement. 'It's not huge, but it's somewhere for you to start your practice. So even if my idea fails you will be established as a new lawyer in town.' the anger was gone and her eyes were wide 'I don't want you to be known as my live in lover, I want you to have a life of your own. It will take time for the towns folk to get to know you and trust you, but I'm sure Sookie and Sam will put the word out.......' he got no further, the cat had pounced.  
She pushed him back into the corner of the couch and was astride his thighs, her warm arms around his neck. Kissing him so hard his fangs had shot out and nicked the inside of his bottom lip. He retracted them immediately as she swiped her tongue over the tiny bleed. 'Mmmmm' she crooned into his mouth, her soft hair brushing his face as she pushed his head onto the back of the couch. He relaxed and gave in to her attentions. His body reacting as it always did when she kissed him like this. Nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, warm hands, fingers splayed, caressing his bare skin. She wriggled backwards over the swollen tightness in his crotch. Her lips making a trail down his neck to his chest, her tongue flicking over first one nipple then the other. He was forcing his hands to stay still but when she bit gently he sucked in a breath and dropped the keys on the floor to hold her head in place. Her fingers were working on his belt buckle, he felt the tightness lift as slowly the zip was released. The breath he had taken came out in a soft hissing sigh, she came upright on her knees and peeled off her dress. Before she could reach round for the fastening of her bra he sat upright and undid it for her, sliding the straps down her arms and discarding it on the floor. Her arms came to rest on his shoulders, hands at the back of his head and neck.   
He looked up into her face, his hands palmed her breasts as she leaned down and kissed him. He wanted more hands, one to hold her head in place, two for her beautiful full breasts and one to explore the wetness that was seeping through her panties as she slowly rocked against his swollen c—k. She murmured into his mouth again and the wetness won. Using both hands he hooked a finger in the thin lace sides of the barrier and pulled outwards. The lace gave up the fight and he pulled the remains from between her legs. The scent of her arousal raised a growl in his chest that rumbled up his throat. She lifted herself higher, her eyes locked with his, his hands moving back to her breasts as she stroked him and rubbed herself against him, coating him with her wetness. He raised his hips, eager for the penetration. She let go and used both hands to wriggle his pants further down his hips and thighs. He understood and with her help worked them off, all this was done in silence, her mouth never far from his. With his legs finally free he could be more inventive. Sliding one leg off the couch to rest his foot on the floor he pushed the other straight on the cushions, his pelvis was now tilted slightly up. She had moved with him, sliding forward as he moved his leg, her leg sliding down over his thigh. He lifted her and she felt between her legs and gripped him. He held her and watched as she positioned him at her entrance then slowly lowered her. Her warmth enclosed him as she sighed and curled forward, her tongue darting out to trace the line of his mouth before delving inside. She began to move, her pubic bone grinding against his, she was going to climax far to soon for his liking. He sat up and hitched her trailing leg over his hip. She threw her head back and exhaled as he pulled her forward. Now he was in control, sliding her backwards and forwards, his hands cradling her bottom, her hardened clit hitting the base of his c—k with each forward thrust. She wanted to go faster, he wouldn't let her.   
Her breathing was ragged, rasping against his neck. Fingernails digging into his shoulders, sweat beading at the base of her throat. He felt her internal muscles begin to contract and dropped his fangs. She shuddered and lifted herself, almost releasing him. He gripped her tighter and pulled her back down and then up again hard and fast, three more strokes and she went over the edge, he felt the sting as her teeth bit into his shoulder and that was enough to finish him. He bit at the base of her throat, tasting the salty sweat before her blood hit his tongue. Her heart thumping, pumping blood into his mouth, he swallowed once and then again, the taste of her prolonging his emotional high. His fangs withdrew and he licked her clean. Her head rested on his shoulder, he turned his head and kissed her cheek.   
'You okay?' he asked quietly  
She almost laughed 'Silly question. You know very well how okay I am.'   
'So what sort of car would you like?' he said  
Her deep chuckle fluttered against his neck 'A smaller version of yours' she said  
He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The BMW dealer in Shreveport excelled himself, he didn't get many cash buyers. The 3 series saloon in metallic slate grey, with matching grey leather upholstery arrived in three days.  
She was waiting impatiently on the porch and smiled with delight as the transporter arrived. Her insurance was arranged all she had to do was learn the controls and drive it. She signed the delivery receipt after the driver unloaded onto the drive and she had made sure it was the model Bill had ordered. She picked up her purse, locked the front door and slid into the driving seat. She found a pair of complimentary BMW sunglasses in the glove box. Putting these on she smiled, turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred into life. She was about to pull away when a Home Depot truck rumbled up the drive. Dam, she'd forgotten the paint was arriving today. She killed the engine and reluctantly climbed out of the car. Unlocked the front door and waited while the delivery man unloaded a dozen cans of paint, plus all the things to go with it, like rollers, paint trays, a dozen brushes of various sizes. As she was signing her name for second time that morning a UPS van arrived. For heavens sake, she was never going to get out on the open road at this rate.  
She waved goodbye to the Home Depot man and said hello to the UPS man. He unpacked two large boxes she knew contained lampshades and curtains. She signed and the truck rumbled away. She moved all the items from the porch into the entrance hall and relocked the door.   
Now she felt guilty, she wanted to drive her new car, but the paint was calling to her. The car won. She squared her shoulders and ignored the voice.   
Her new office was above the line of shops just off the main street in town. Bill had been honest with her and admitted he owned the retail lot and Sookie's friend Tara had a dress shop there. Two doors away was a decent little restaurant where she could entertain clients if necessary, one of the other businesses included the insurance agent who had arranged her car cover and was sorting out her third party liability. A book shop was at one end and a beauty parlour at the other. Her office was above Tara's Togs.   
Bill had driven her there so she knew where the entrance was at the rear off the car park and had explored the space with him but this was the first time she would see it in daylight. The stairs led to a good sized general office area with a window overlooking the front of the building. Two doors opened from this, one into a small storage area with shelves and a sink unit and counter top for a coffee machine and washing up. An inner door led to a toilet and hand basin with a tiny window onto the parking lot. The other door led into what would become her office. There was a big window overlooking the front and plenty of room for a desk, filing cabinets, chairs etcetera. The walls were a pale cream and whole floor area was covered in light grey carpet tiles.  
She let herself in and climbed the short flight of stairs. She wandered around the main office planning where to put things, what pictures to hang on the walls. Then she opened the door to her office and smiled. In the middle of the floor was a big bouquet of red roses, hand tied and in their own cellophane bowl of water. She pick the small card out of the middle of the blooms and read the message. 'Make me proud' she chuckled. He could be such a softie.   
There was a tap on the outer door. She opened it and was looking into the smoky blue eyes of a pretty twenty something with a mug of coffee in her hand. 'Hi' she said 'I'm Tara. We've never met but I know you know Sookie and any friend of hers is, I hope, a friend of mine. Thought you might like a coffee.'  
'Thats very kind of you, come on in. I'm afraid I can't offer you a seat' she waved her hand around the bare room.  
Tara chuckled 'No problem, I can't stay. My assistant is off today so I'm minding the shop on my own, but I look forward to having a chat when you move in properly.' she hesitated 'How is Bill'   
'He's fine. You know him?' she asked   
'Only as my landlord, he's always been very fair with me. Can you give him my regards.' she smiled 'I must go but I'll see you soon I hope. Don't worry about the mug, hang onto it you might need it again. Bye.' she waved her fingers and then ran down the stairs.   
She went back into her office, sat on the floor next to the roses and sipped the coffee.   
Bill had suggested she print off and complete the forms she would need to get registered so she could practice in Louisiana. She pointed out that she still hadn't received her results, but he was so confident she would pass she gave in and filled out the pages. Once she got her results she could either post them or tear them up.   
Then they had ordered the furniture on the internet from the same office supplier that Bill used to furnish his office. She had chosen a lighter wood but the same style. The delivery was due next week and he had arranged for this to be in the evening so he could help her.   
Then she had a thought, she finished the coffee and rinsed the mug in the sink. Picking up the flowers she closed all the doors and ran down stairs. Settling the roses on the passenger seat she locked the car and knocked on the back door of Taras Togs.  
Tara opened the door, looking somewhat surprised.  
'May I come in' Cassie asked and Tara held the door open wider for her to enter.  
Tara closed the door and led her through to the showroom of the shop. Cassie took a look around. Then turned to the pretty brunette. 'I think you may be able to help me' she said 'I'm going to need business clothes, suites, dresses and jackets. You know the sort of thing. Not to jazzy but I don't want anything to sombre. Can you help me?'  
Tara grinned 'Come and sit down, Tell me what your preferences are and I'll make a list. I'm going to the wholesalers on Tuesday so I'll collect a few samples. I guess you're a size 10.'   
Cassie nodded and smiled 'Spot on' she said. And for the next hour they discussed clothing and footwear. Half way through Tara ran to the restaurant and came back with two tuna salads for lunch. A customer came in just as they were finishing up and Cassie offered to pay for the lunch, Tara shook her head and waved her away, making a date to see her again on the following Wednesday.  
Before driving away she carefully secured the roses with the seatbelt so they wouldn't fall over and spill water on her leather seats then feeling very pleased with herself she drove home.  
Walking into the entrance hall she saw the paint cans and sighed. She'd had her fun, now it was time to work. Placing the roses on the coffee table in the main room she stripped off her clothes down to bra and panties and dressed in one of the pairs of cheap coveralls she had ordered with the paint, pulling the zip up to her neck. The legs and sleeves were far to long so she rolled these up and went to find something to open the cans with.  
She worked steadily all afternoon and had the long wall in the entrance hall blocked in with the roller and was on the steps filling in the gap between the wall and the ceiling as the sun started to set. She was tempted to stop, then decided to carry on and get it all finished.  
Within minutes Bill appeared at the top of the stairs, his pyjama pants barely hanging on his slim hips. She glanced up and then tore her eyes away from the trail of dark hair over his stomach.   
'Hi honey' she said, keeping her hand steady as she filled in the inch wide gap. 'Nearly finished.'  
'Hmm, the smell of paint, lovely. I wondered where you were. I like the colour and I must say your outfit is very sexy.' he came down the stairs in bare feet and sat on the second step up watching her. She jumped down and moved the steps to reach the last corner.   
'You think so' she did a twirl and fluttered her eyelashes   
'Very nice, I especially like the addition of the paint smear on the back, and the streaks on the front. Almost modern art.'  
'The front is because I'm a messy painter, but I didn't know about the back. I must have brushed against the wall. These overalls are so thin and baggy I'm not surprised.'  
He stood up and walked over to her, she could see the mischievous look in his eyes. He reach out a hand towards the top of the zip and she waved the paint brush in his face.  
'Oh no you don't' she said as he grinned at her 'let me finish, I'll only be five minutes. Go and get a drink or something.'  
His grin widened 'I'd rather have the or something' he said and had her in a clinch, the paint brush sandwiched between them. He kissed her, ignoring her struggles. When he pulled away he had paint on his chest and under his chin.  
'I've just painted a vampire' she giggled and slapped another smear of paint on his chest 'Go away, let me finish then we can shower together and I'll scrub you to get the paint off.  
'That sounds like fun' he said twitching his eyebrows and pushed her hand upwards. The brush tilted and she painted her chin.   
'Aww thanks, now stop it, go get a drink. Shoo.'  
He let her go and wandered into the kitchen. Still chuckling she dipped the brush in the last gloop of paint in the can, climbed the steps and finished the last three feet of wall.  
When she climbed down he was leaning against the kitchen door frame watching. The soft lilac paint smears standing out against his pale skin.   
'There all done' she said walking past him dragging a finger through the paint and smearing it further. She went into the lobby and came back with a bucket. Half filling this with water she dropped the brush in and took it back to the lobby.  
He was rinsing out the empty TB bottle when she came back. He turned his head and looked at her, one eyebrow raised. 'Shower?' he asked  
'Yes please' she answered. He dived for her hips and hefted her over his shoulder, she squealed as he took the stairs two at a time. He walked straight into the shower and turned it on. Cold water hit her back and she was grateful she still had the overalls on. After a few seconds the water was warm.   
He slid her off his shoulder so she was standing on her feet. The water was diluting the paint and it ran in rivulets down his chest. He looked like he was made of marble.   
'Thank you for the roses and the car' she said   
He smiled 'Your very welcome' he replied 'What does it look like in daylight?'  
'They both look great. The car is perfect and the office is bigger than I first thought.' He was rubbing the paint off her chin, fingers under her chin, thumb gently rubbing. He titled upwards a little more and nibbled her lips. When he had captured her mouth properly the hand moved down and the zip moved with it. He pushed the overall off her shoulders and she stepped out of it. She felt him kick it to one side. He pulled her into his chest and with a twist of his nimble fingers her bra was undone.  
'You've done that before' she whispered.   
'Oh yes, years of practice.' he smiled and kissed her hard, one hand at the back of her neck the other removing her bra, which he dropped on the floor with the overalls.  
Her fingers tucked into the waistband of the pyjamas and slid them over the ridge of his hip bones. They obligingly fell to the tiles and again he kicked to one side.   
He wasn't going to let go of her in any sort of hurry so she was blindly groping about for the sponge and shower gel.  
'What are you doing?' he whispered between kisses   
'Trying to fine the soap' she replied   
'Why?' he asked, wrapping one arm around her, trapping her arms to her sides  
'I feel sweaty and dirty' she replied  
He chuckled deep in his throat 'Oh, I don't think you're nearly dirty enough yet' he whispered as he slowly lowered to his knees, trailing kisses over her breasts and belly on the way down.  
She gave up on the shower gel for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Curled into his side on the sofa she nibbled on a soft roll liberally covered in honey, occasionally he would dip the tip of a finger into the golden sticky goo and lick it clean.

'You really have got a taste for this, haven't you' she poked a finger in his ribs.

The finger dipped again 'Only because it tastes of you' he countered, his tongue tracing a line up his index finger to the tip. 'Your corrupting me'

She laughed 'So the big bad vampire has got a sweet fang. It must be your tinsy bit of fae coming out.'

He hadn't thought about his heritage in quite some time. Perhaps she was right, being with her, feeding on her blood was enhancing his fae side. He loved the taste of her and resisted biting her to often, but she would always signal when she wanted to be bitten by biting him. It was like an unspoken language they had developed. He knew the signs, the pace of her breathing, her heartbeat, the look in her eyes. This evening had been one such time. He didn't feel any different, apart from the euphoric after glow her blood always gave him. Was he changing, evolving, becoming more fae. Could he become more fae? He chased the thoughts away and concentrated on what she was saying.

'So Tara is going to sort out your business wardrobe. That's good. She's a good tenant, never have any trouble with the rent. In fact they are all okay, except for old Marshall in the book store. He has skipped a month or two.

'What do you do? Give him notice?'

'Lord no, he's a nice old man and I like his shop. He's found one or two interesting books for me over the last year, so I give him a bit of lea way. I didn't buy the lot for the rent revenue, though it's useful.'

'So why did you buy it' 

'I have to think long term, very long term. It's a good piece of land in a prominent position. Could be worth quite a bit in twenty to thirty years time.' he explained

She laughed understanding what he meant by very long term 'So what else do you own? Apart from the apartments in Charlottesville and the mall? Are you some kind of property tycoon.'

'Not really, there's a plot up in Washington state that I purchased years ago. It's still empty. And I hold the freehold on two hotels in Florida and one hotel in LA, that's all.'

'Phew' she whistled 'That land has got to be worth a million or five.'

'Quite possibly, but at the moment they are just bits of paper with my name on. And, of course, I own this house and the land around it. Most of which is leased to Ed Cully for grazing, and that's an arrangement I'm happy to continue. Which reminds me, when your up and running I intend to transfer all my business matters over to you. At the moment I deal with an attorney in New Orleans, which can be a bit inconvenient at times, having one closer to home will be much easier.'

'Do you think that's wise?' she asked 'I could have a conflict of interest.'

'Oh, I trust you. And your name is going to be added to all the deeds so, in effect, you will be managing your own interests.'  
'Bill, you can't do that' she sat bolt upright 'These things are your future'

He laughed 'Our future Cassie. Unless your still not sure you want to stay with me?'

She snuggled down again 'Of course I do. Thats a given, but give me time to get settled and then we will talk about it again.'

She finished the last bit of roll, having dipped a finger in the remaining honey and offering it to him. He held her hand and sucked the digit into his cool mouth, his tongue curling around to extract the last drops of sweetness. 

She laughed and slowly withdrew her finger from between his lips 'Do you remember the first time you did that?'

'Of course' he said playfully chasing her finger as she wiggled it at his face 'How could I forget a shock like that, and the scruffy little madam who was teasing me.' 

'Scruffy!' she opened her eyes wide in mock shock

He lunged at her, lifting her onto his lap 'Well you were a scrawny little thing. At least there's a bit more meat on your backside now.'

'Oh you have such a way with words Mr C.' she said wriggling against his thighs.

He smiled 'I'd rather lay on a feather pillow than a lump of concrete' and as if to demonstrate he pushed her back against the couch and buried his face between her breasts.

'That's enough' she laughed struggling to sit upright and pushed his head away holding it between her hands and placing a kiss on the end of his nose 'You have work to do so I'm going to take my big backside off to bed.'

He released her, lifting her upright. 'Hmm, if you must' he was still sitting and it was just the right height to fondle that part of her body they were discussing, inching upwards the long tee shirt she was wearing so he could touch warm skin. She batted his hands away.

'Go and email Eric, you've been putting to off all night'

He pouted, and she laughed 'Not my fault, your such a distraction.' he made a playful grab for her as she twirled out of reach running for the stairs. As she reach the bottom step his hand patted her behind 'Keep it warm for me' he said and disappeared into his office.

She shook her head but was still smiling as she climbed between the sheets.

He sat at his desk and tried to compose his request to Eric. But when he tried to put it into words it sounded ridiculous, in the end he just requested a meeting, sometime in the next few days. He pressed the send button, checked the office furniture had been dispatched and delivery was still arranged for the evening in two days time and was about to turn everything off and join Cassie when his mobile rang. Eric.

He palmed the instrument, 'Good evening Eric' he said

'Yes it is' Eric replied 'You wanted a meeting, I'm at Sookies. Want to come over?'

No he didn't, but the opportunity was to good to turn down 'If it doesn't inconvenience Sookie.' he said

'Not at all, I'm sure she would like to see you' he could hear the amusement in the Vikings voice.

'Give me five minutes' he said and ended the call.

Quietly entering the bedroom he checked Cassie was asleep. She was, curled on her side, one hand tucked under the pillow her head rested on. He leaned over her and gently kissed her cheek, she didn't stir.

*******************************

He straightened his jacket collar when he arrived on the porch of his neighbours house. Raised his hand to knock and the door flew open. He must have looked startled because the blond chuckled.

'Eric knew you were here' she explained 'Come on in, Eric's in the parlour. Would you like a blood?' she asked stepping to one side to allow him to walk past her.

'Thank you. How are you?' he asked

'Fine, thank you Bill. You look great, I won't ask why.' she teased him with that twinkle in her eye that he remembered so well.

He smiled and lowered his voice 'I need to speak to you alone some time, if possible.'

Sookie frowned 'Of course, any time' she said. He nodded acknowledgement and walked into the parlour.

Eric was lounging in the recliner chair. 'What can I do for you Bill.' 

Sookie came in with a warm bottle of TB, she handed this to him 'Oh, sit down for heavens sake.' she said sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to her.

He sat. Where did he start. And why was it he always felt embarrassed when he was alone with these two. He sipped at the warm blood and collected his thoughts.

Eric listened silently as he explained his idea, how it would work and the number of replies he had received. Explained that Cassie was willing to join him and how she would take on the human side of the enterprise. Finally running out of words he stopped speaking. Eric was regarding him with a blank expression. Then he received support from the most unlikely source.

'Well I think its a great idea. Well done Bill. Just think this could go nationwide. You could franchise it out, make a fortune.' Sookie gripped his arm in her enthusiasm. Eric's eyes narrowed. 

Bill could guess why she liked his idea, she had let Jes talk her into taking Jes back to see her home. He had arrived just in time to avert disaster. 

Eric made a noise that sounded like a sigh 'Well, if my wife approves who am I to say no. You realise you will have to clear it with our King. But to a certain extent I agree with Sookie. We certainly need a system in place for young vampires and this could be just the thing.' He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees 'I assume you have run this past Cassie and she is agreeable?'

He became defensive 'Of course. Did you think I would do this behind her back!' 

Eric grinned and raised a hand, palm up, towards him 'Just checking, I didn't think you wouldn't discuss it with her. Just remember who her relatives are and keep her out of trouble. We don't want to start another war, now do we?'

His hackles lowered and he smiled 'She is well aware of the situation and you can be assured I will keep her away from any dangers.' 

'Eric' Sookie chimed in 'Give Bill some credit, he's not going to put her in any danger. Besides I think she's well able to take care of herself'

Eric frowned and gave her an enquiring look, but Sookie's lips were firmly pressed together. 'Very well, you have my full approval. I will contact de Castro and ask him to see you some time next week. Now' he stood up 'I have to fly, Pam is on her own tonight and I did tell her I would be back by closing.'

Sookie walked with him to the door and then onto the porch, closing the door behind her.  
Bill could still hear their murmured farewells, and smiled to himself. The Viking was speaking in his native language, and Sookie was replying. 

She came back in closed the door and resumed her position next to him on the couch.

'When did you learn old norse?' he asked with a grin

She sighed 'Well, long story, but he keeps talking to me in it so I figured I'd better find out what he was saying.' she laughed 'Some of it couldn't be said in polite company, at least not out loud.'

'Your happy?' he asked 

'Yes Bill I am. And you?' she slipped her hand into his.

'More than I could ever have imagined' he said with more emotion in his voice than he intended, he curled his fingers around hers 'Sookie, we never spoke of this before but I want you to know......Lorena......there is no pain there, nothing to forgive you for.'

The blond look down at their joined hands and then smiled up at him 'I guess you had a talk with Cassie. Explained a few things, huh.' he nodded 'Good, be truthful with her Bill, don't hide anything. She loves you to pieces you know.'

'I know' he said quietly 'I'm sorry about everything Sookie, sorry for hurting you.......' she reached out and placed a finger over his lips.

'Hush, all in the past. I think we understand each other now Bill, am I right?' she grinned

He nodded, gripped her hand and pressed his lips against the back. 'Thank you' he said  
'you know if there is any problem and Eric is not around you can call on me.'

She pulled her hand away and laughed 'Don't be silly, your number is at the top of my emergency call list. Now get on back to Cassie and let me get some sleep, I'm due on the lunch shift later today.'

*********************************

She was still asleep, her face calm and beautiful. 'What have I got you into my darling' he whispered. But this was no time for regrets he knew they would work together successfully, all he had to do was keep her away from the older darker side of his world.  
He left her to sleep, sitting once again at his desk he completed the latest updates to the Vampire Directory. Packaged and addressed half a dozen new copies for Cassie to take to the Express office in the morning then sent an email out to the young vampires informing them he would be in touch once all details had been finalised. Shutting down his laptop he stretched his shoulders and even though dawn wasn't for another forty seven minutes he climbed the stairs. 

He slid into bed behind her, she grumbled and wriggled. He kissed her cheek and her lips twitched. He fitted his body to hers, her back against his chest, her bottom cradled in his pelvis, the back of her thighs against the front of his, his knees behind hers, one arm sliding under the pillow she rested on to find her hand the other over her waist and up so his hand could cup one of his favourite parts of her body. She sighed in her sleep as he finally settled and gently kissed her shoulder. He couldn't find the words to tell her what pleasure it gave him to just hold her while she slept. To listen to the steady sound of her heartbeat, to feel the warmth of her body. To never be alone again.


	11. Chapter 11

During the flight to Vegas he had been so tense he'd even snapped at the pretty Anubis flight attendant when she asked if he wanted another drink. He was flying west which meant Vegas was a two hour time difference. The Anubis jet had lifted off the tarmac at Shreveport at 9pm and the flight was just under three hours which landed him just an hour after take off at 10.05pm.

His meeting with de Castro was scheduled for midnight. There was no way he could get back home before dawn which meant he would have to spend the day at the hotel. A prospect he was not happy with. A vampire he might be but for many years he had forged his own path and tried to avoid the political machinations and intrigue that surrounded a Monarchs court 

The airline car dropped him at the casino entrance. He walked through the lobby with its banks of slot machines and into the relative calm of the hotel reception area. The male desk clerk signed him in and handed over a key card. In the elevator he was surrounded by half a dozen ladies of a certain age who squealed with delight when they realised he was a vampire. Talking all at once they informed him that they were from Tucson on a celebratory holiday trip as one of their number, he wasn't sure which, had just got divorced. They asked to see his fangs and when he obliged they all squealed again. Thankfully they alighted at the sixth floor, he went on to the ninth.

As the elevator doors opened at the vampire reserved floor he was met by a smiling Sandy Secrest, one of the Kings assistants he knew from several meetings they'd had regarding his Directory. 

'Good evening Bill' she briefly dipped her head in acknowledgement. He returned the greeting.

'Good evening Sandy, you are looking well.'

'Thank you, may I say the same about yourself.' she smiled coyly up at him.

He had always received the impression her interest in him had more than a business basis. It was flattering but he had never encouraged her in that regard.

She handed him a pass to the basement complex that held the Kings meeting rooms and chambers. 'His Majesty has requested your meeting be brought forward to eleven thirty if that is agreeable to you?'

He was more than agreeable, the sooner it was over the better he would feel.

'Perfectly, thank you Sandy.' he pocketed the pass card and went to walk past her to his room. She delayed him by placing a hand on his arm. Her smile was warm and genuine.

'Is there anything else I can do for you Bill?' she asked, her meaning all to obvious.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but also not give her hope that her feelings would be reciprocated.

'That's very kind of you Sandy, but I have everything I need' he said indicating the small holdall he carried.

Her eyes appealed to him for a moment, then she became Miss Efficient again wiping her face of any emotion and dropping her hand to her side.

'In that case I will leave you to settle in, please do not be late, his Majesty does not like to be kept waiting.' she turned on her heel and walked into the elevator.

The room he had been allocated was just that. A plain room, a bed, hanging space by the door for clothing, mini fridge stocked with synthetic blood in the shelving unit and a microwave for heating the blood on top of the unit. A small bathroom contained a vanity unit and shower enclosure.

He stretched out on the bed and did the calculations. Even bringing the meeting forward there was no way he could get back to Bon Temps before dawn. He cursed silently. Unless! He should call Cassie, she would be worrying, but he made one call first.

She answered on the second ring 'Hello sweetheart' he smiled at the sound of her voice.

'Hello handsome' she said 'I guess you've arrived okay. Everything all right?' 

'So far so good. Listen, I can't stand the thought of being here all day so I'm coming home tonight.'

'You can't make it before dawn, don't be silly stay and I'll see you tomorrow evening.' she sounded panicky.

'It's all right, I'm not going to do anything silly. I'm coming back in a travel pod. Anubis will deliver me at eight fifteen tomorrow morning. Get them to put it in the office. I'll be fine in there.' he instructed her.

She giggled 'Well that's different. I've had a car delivered, paint, lampshades, curtains but never a vampire. Do they decant you, or collect the pod later?'

'I have one on loan in the garage, they will take that in exchange.' she laughed 

'That big silver cupboard thing standing in the corner? She asked

'Correct' he answered 'Just show the attendants where it is and they will do the rest, don't try and move it yourself. It's heavy.'

She was still chuckling and he wanted to be home 'Oh, I can't wait. Do I have to sign for you as well?'

He sighed 'Yes you do.' her giggles were fast turning into full laughter 'Cassie!' he spoke sharply. She was silent and he guessed she had pressed her lips together to stifle her laughter. 'So what are you doing?' he asked 

There was a pause and he heard her take a breath. 'Hanging curtains, and they look really good.' she was in control again 'By the way Eric called, he wanted to wish you luck, which I thought was good of him. Said he couldn't reach your number. You must have been in the air.' 

'I'll call him before I leave, listen, my meeting has been brought forward by thirty minutes so I've got forty minutes to go through my notes again and make myself presentable for his Majesty, I will try and call you afterwards if the meeting doesn't go on to long. You carry on with the curtains and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you sweetheart.'

'Love you to' she said 'knock 'em dead' and then burst into laughter again.

'Very funny' he said and ended the call, chuckling to himself.

*******************************

He couldn't believe his luck. De Castro had listened to his sales pitch, studied the prospectus he and Cassie had put together explaining how the approach and contact would be managed. The King had flicked through these pages to the final one, which was the fees and costings page. 

Bill saw his lips twitch in a slight smile and he knew he was onto a winner. Nothing interested the monarch more than making money.

'This is very interesting Mr Compton.' de Castro smiled, 'I agree with you that we have to look to the future. Any opportunity that encourages more interaction between us and the human population is to be welcomed. May I suggest you pick six from your list as a trial run. If there are no.......complications I will sanction your operation. There will be a tithe to pay of course.'

'Of course your Majesty.' he bowed his head, trying to keep his face as blank and business like as possible.

'I wish you luck Mr Compton. Ms Secrest will be in contact with you regarding the details' 

And that was it, he was dismissed. Outside the double doors he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pressed the button for the elevator and the doors opened immediately. This was the private elevator that went directly from the basement complex to the ninth and tenth floors that were reserved for vampires only. He entered and pressed the button for the ninth floor. Just before the doors closed Sandy zoomed into the small compartment. He must have looked slightly shocked as she laughed and took a moment smooth down her outfit.

'I'm so pleased we are going to work together again Bill' her eyes were sparkling behind the black rimmed glasses, which were completely unnecessary but she thought they made her look older and more business like. 'I'll schedule a meeting for early next month. That should give you time to get organised. Perhaps I could accompany you on one of the meetings, just to see how it goes. I'm sure his Majesty   
would be interested in my report.'

A shadow was the last thing he needed, plus it would expose Cassie. They had purposely played down her part in the enterprise, just stating he would be working with a lawyer on the human side. This was not unusual as most members of the legal profession had dealings with vampires one way or another for acquisitions or endowments.

He knew his smile was tight and tried to relax. 'I'll let you know when I'm ready to take the first steps Sandy. But I don't think having another vampire present at any of the meetings would be advisable. You must realise this is a very sensitive moment. Trust has to be maintained, and I do not want anything to jeopardise that.' She frowned. 'Maybe in a few months time, once we have established how it works, the best way to do the checks and agree on a structure, it might be possible. Until then I suggest we communicate by email, I will send you pictures of the first meetings you can present to his Majesty. I'm sure he will find that acceptable.' 

He knew that would be perfectly acceptable to de Castro, so long as he was receiving a percentage of any fees the King wouldn't be bothered with the details.

Sandy took a moment to consider his words. He knew she was thinking that if anything went wrong while she was at a contact meeting de Castro would vent his displeasure on her. She smiled 'Perhaps your right, it's not for me to interfere. I wouldn't want to compromise you with his Majesty.'

The lift had reached his floor and the doors silently opened. Two vampires were waiting to descend, he walked out and they walked in. Sandy immediately became the Kings assistant again.

'Good evening gentlemen, his Majesty has sent me to escort you.' she placed her arm over the elevator door to prevent it from closing 'I'll be in touch Mr Compton' she said and he gave her a brief nod of understanding as the door closed.

He hadn't even unpacked his bag. Inserting his copy of the presentation into the side zip pocket he quickly looked around the room picked up his wallet and phone and rode the main elevator to the lobby.

His luck held there was an Anubis car outside waiting in the rank. He hailed it and within twenty minutes of walking out of the Kings meeting room he was on his way back to the airport. He pressed the auto dial on his phone for Cassie. It rang once, 'On my way back sweetheart' he said 'and I knocked 'em dead.' he smiled as she laughed.

***************************

He had an hour to wait at the airport so he bought a paper, settled himself in the quiet of the Anubis lounge with a bottle of TB and called Eric.

'So what happened?' there was never any preamble with the Viking

'We have tactic approval for a trial run. If all goes well, we're in business' he said.

Eric huffed a quiet laugh 'Well done, no restrictions?' 

'He's saddled me with Secrest again as liaison, which is a pain in the ass.' 

Eric chuckled 'But she worships you Bill. Don't tell me you can't wrap her around your little finger and side track her?'

He knew exactly what Eric meant by 'side track' and he had no intention of going down that road. 'Maybe I can get her to turn her attention your way. I'm sure your business assets are far more interesting than mine.' There was silence at the other end of the line. He knew Eric had managed to keep several business interests hidden from de Castro.   
'Bill' Eric hissed 'for several months we have enjoyed the nearest thing to friendship for years. Do you intend me to dig the hatched up again, I know precisely where I buried it!' 

He laughed 'I don't think that will be necessary. I can feed her enough information to keep her in Vegas. And she won't do anything to upset de Castro.'

'Sensible girl' Eric said 'Okay call me if you need anything. And I wish you success.'

'Oh, don't worry Eric you'll get your cut' he said a touch of sarcasm in his voice that he couldn't hide.

'That is not what I meant. I genuinely do wish you good fortune, you are one of the most intelligent and resourceful vampires I have ever known. And of course your business acumen does reflect on me, which is always welcome I do not deny it. But apart from any monetary gain you deserve to be successful, it's your time Bill.'

Bill was stunned for a moment, Eric had never been complimentary, this wasn't his usual demeanour. Sarcastic put downs was more his usual line. He swallowed 'Thank you Eric, I apologise for my previous remark.'

The Viking laughed 'Good night Bill.' and the line went dead.

He pocketed his phone and opened the sports page of the paper, hidden behind the open pages he allowed himself a wry smile.

**********************************

The Anubis attendant tapped him gently on his arm 'We are boarding now Mr Compton'

Leaving the paper on his seat he picked up his holdall and followed the young man in the black Anubis uniform, joining several other vampires who were taking the flight to New Orleans. Once on board the flight attendants began to settle a few passengers in their allocated travel pods. Others, like himself elected to stay seated until an hour or so into the flight before being shut away in the safety of the travel pods. 

He watched the lights of Vegas shrink into the distance as the plane climbed higher and immediately his mood lifted. He was going home.

**************************************

She was up and dressed by seven in the morning, even applying a dab of magnolia perfume then she laughed to herself. Idiot, he wouldn't be able to smell it inside his box.

Wandered around the house at a complete loss with nothing to do. Finally she opened the front door and stood on the porch, the air was still cool this early, the blistering heat of summer still a few hours away. The sweet perfume of honeysuckle tickled her nose. This was an old climber that wound it's way round the end pillar of the porch. Most of it had been cut back by the team who had redecorated the outside of the house, but it was obviously a stubborn old thing and had quickly recovered. She had tied the first adventurous shoots to the pillar and railings and then left it to grow. And it had grown. Now it had reach the top of the pillar and was covered in yellow and peach flowers that scented the air morning and evening. It was always covered in bees hunting for pollen and she wished she knew where their nest or hive was. She might have been able to taste their honey. She plucked a flower and sucked on the tiny cone, sweet nectar dribbled onto her tongue. No wonder the bees liked it.

She looked down at the flower bed beneath the railing, it looked dry and tired. Happy to have found an occupation she collected a small fork and watering can from the back porch. Filling the can with water she set about reviving the parched plants and removing the weeds.

The sound of a vehicle rounding the bend in the drive brought her to her feet. At last she thought.

The big black people carrier came to a halt one side of the porch steps. A burly black clad driver jumped down, the gold dogs head Anubis logo shining on his shirt. He came towards her, the second passenger had gone to the back of the vehicle.

'Ms O'Connor?' he asked, holding an electronic data pad in his hand.

'That's me' she said

'Do you have some ID please?' was the next question. She blinked, of course they would want to know they were delivering their cargo to the right person.

'Hold on' she said and jumped up the porch steps and inside to find her purse. Locating it on the coffee table she pulled her purse out and ran back outside. A shiny silver box was hanging half way out the back of the truck.

'Here will this do' she flicked her wallet open to display her drivers licence. The man took it from her and slid it out of its clear slot. He pressed the barcode on the back against his data pad and looked at the screen. 'That will do just fine, miss. Now where do you want him?' 

Cassie could think of several places she wanted him, but they would have to wait for later. 'Can I show you?' she asked and the driver followed her up the steps and into the office. She had moved the chairs to one side to create a clear space against the bookcase.

'Thats fine. Okay if you would just stand to one side we will bring him in.' she perched on the edge of his desk, excitement tingling through her body. She watched as the driver and his partner carried the silver container into the house, keeping it as level as possible. They gently lowered it to the floor where she had indicated.

Driver smiled at her 'We have one to collect' he said and she tore her eyes away from the pod.

'Oh yes, it's in the garage. I'll show you.' they dutifully trooped after her round the back of the house to the small barn Bill had dubbed, the garage. They manoeuvred the empty pod out of the corner and over the big shiny new motor mower Bill had treated himself to a few weeks ago when he'd got fed up with her nagging him about getting the yard grass cut. Now he enjoyed grass cutting by moonlight, sitting on this machine, ear buds in and ipod on. He could play all the odd and strange music he liked without derogatory remarks from her.

She followed them out to the truck as they stowed the pod on one of the racks in the back. 

'Sign here please' driver man held the data pad towards her and indicated the bottom of the pad with the stylus. She scribbled her name.

'Thank you miss' he said, gave her a bright smile and she waved them away. 

As the truck disappeared she had a thought. They had asked for her ID, how did she know it was Bill in the pod, what if they had delivered the wrong vampire. It could be a complete stranger in there!

She ran up the steps and into the office. On the top of the pod a label had been stuck, she read it carefully. It listed his name, his departure airport and destination airport, also the home delivery address. Much like the luggage tags that get stuck on your cases when you check in. She giggled and placed her hand on the lid 'Your a piece of baggage my darling' she whispered. This was silly she told herself, go and find something to do. She needed distraction.

Ten minutes later the house was locked tight and she was on her way to Monroe. There was a little boutique she wanted to visit again. The last night had been the first night she had slept without him in weeks. She had tossed and turned, finally falling asleep with a book in her hand. She was ecstatic he was home, but frustrated she couldn't touch him. Now she had a plan. 

Monroe mall was busy. She mingled with the crowds enjoying the sense of normality, people window shopping, darting in and out of stores, hurrying with bags and parcels under their arms. She located the boutique and began to browse the racks. 

Purchases complete she dropped by the food court for lunch, almost hoping Claude would arrive as he had the time before. But not this time, she ate alone. Watching the people come and go, watching life go about it's daily business. 

She was still to early, how could she waste an hour or so. Merlottes. Swinging into the car park she saw Sookie's car in the staff lot. Sam smiled at her as she walked in and headed straight for the bar, hitching herself onto one of the high stools she smiled back 'Hi Sam, how things.' she asked.

'Much the same as usual' he replied 'what can I get ya?' he asked

'What ever it is, it's on me' a soft southern drawl said and Sookie appeared next to her. 'Hey girl, whatcha doing here this time of day?'

'Been shopping in Monroe so I thought I'd drop by and see you all' she said. Sookie's eyes widened, blast it, she knew exactly which shop Cassie had visited in Monroe. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde and Sookie giggled.

'Ohkaaay' she said dragging the word out 'Sam give the girl a gin and tonic and if necessary I'll drive her home.' She raised her eyebrows and Cassie laughed.

'Don't worry one will be enough' she said and then glanced around the bar. 'Is that Jason over there?'

'Yep, my ever loving brother and his crew have finished early today. Been here for the last hour instead of going home and finding something useful to do.' Sookie was standing with her hands on her hips and Cassie could almost feel her wanting to tap her foot with impatience.

She smiled 'Oh, I think I can give them a reason to be good boys and go home' she said. 'Hey Jas' she called, his blonde head swivelled in her direction 'Wanna a game of pool?' she asked

Jason pushed his chair back 'Cassie, hi, sure, why not.' he grinned at his fellow workers, stood up and came towards her with a cocky swagger in his stride. 

Cassie had learnt from her barbecue lunch with Sookie that Jason considered himself the pool champion of Bon Temps, but Cassie was in the mood for mischief. Jason strolled past the bar on his way to the pool table, a self satisfied grin on his face. Cassie raised her eyebrows at Sookie and took a sip of the cool gin and tonic. She waited until Jason had racked the balls then strolled over to the stand where the cues were kept and made a fuss of picking the right one for her. Which was actually the one with a slight curve along its length. She saw Jason frown. 'You can break' she said

'We usually toss for that' he said

'No it's okay, you go ahead' she stood to one side and leaned on the cue.

Jason broke and immediately dropped a blue ball. He looked up at her from his crouch over the table and grinned. She grinned back. He lined up on a easy ball into the bottom pocket and missed. He frowned and stood upright. 

'I'm on yellow, right? She asked, Jason nodded.

She crouched over the table and fumbled the cue over her fingers. Lined up on a yellow ball and hit it so hard it should have flown down the room. It dropped into a top pocket. She lined up on the next ball and repeated the action. After potting four balls she decided it was time for Jason to have a go and missed the next shot by a mile.

Jason was frowning, especially as now all his road crew were watching. He potted five balls in a row, his aim was steady and accurate a satisfied smirk on his face. She admired his play, but he wasn't going to win. He had one ball left. She heard him suck in a breath as he lined up. The end of the cue tapped the ball, it ran straight at the pocket, wobbled, looped round the leather padding and came out again. Now his expression was bewilderment

'Oh, that was unlucky' she grinned at him as he stood up from the table.

She potted the last of the yellow balls, even executing a swerve shot, which raised a murmur of appreciation from the work crew.

'Eight ball, middle pocket' she said and dropped it home. She heard Jason suck in a breath.

'Where'd you learn to play like that?' he asked

'College' she said. He had the grace to shake her hand. 'Come on Jas, I'll buy you a beer.'  
'Huh, I'll take a rain check on that. Got to go. Things to do.' He replace his cue in the rack and drained his glass. He gave her a nod and called goodbye to his sister as he walked past the bar, handing his empty glass to Sam as he passed. The rest of the road crew followed his lead and trailed after him.

She placed the bent cue in the rack and wandered back to the bar 'Sorry about that Sam, I've just lost you some customers.' 

Sam grinned 'No big deal, they've been nursing that beer for the last hour. They'll be back tomorrow, but I don't think Jason will want to play pool with you again any time soon.'

Sookie wandered over and raised her eyebrows, Cassie laughed. 'Okay I admit that the game may have been a little slewed in my favour.' 

'It's gonna take a while for Jas to live that one down, serves him right. He should have left here hours ago.' She giggled 'Merlottes pool champion beaten by a woman, and a lawyer at that. And on the subject of lawyers, how's the office coming on?'

'Well the furniture is in and I've got a couple of pictures to hang, buy some china, get a kettle and a coffee maker, stationary, printer, photocopier. The list goes on and on. And I can't do anything about letter head stationary and business cards until I get my results.'

'So when they due?' Sookie asked, as Sam topped up her glass with plain tonic water and ice.

'Got to be sometime soon Cassie.' he said as he placed the glass on the counter in front of her.

She sighed, she didn't want this conversation. 'Should be the end of this week or early next week. Bill's convinced I've passed, I'm not so sure.'

Sookie open her eyes wide and looked hard at her 'Perhaps he knows you've passed'  
she made quotation marks with her fingers on the word 'knows', and Cassie got her meaning.

'You mean he could have........? He wouldn't? Would he?' she stammered, the thought that Bill might have, some how, arranged for her to graduate had never occurred to her. 

Sookie laughed 'No I'm sure he hasn't. But that sort of thing is not beyond them. I'm teasing, Bill is one of the most honourable vampires I know. Now, Eric, is a different proposition. If it was something he really wanted nothing would stand in his way.'

'Is that from personal experience?' Cassie asked and then immediately regretted it. 

Sookie's cheeks flushed 'All in the past' she said 'Over and done with'

'Sorry' Cassie said 'that was an unkind thing to say. I take it back, forgive me.'

'I've forgotten it already' Sookie smiled and patted her hand 'When you get your results, we'll have to have a celebration, let the locals know there's another lawyer in town. Drum up some business.' she turned to her business partner who had been listening to this exchange with a slight frown and narrowed eyes. 'How about it Sam, think we could organise a graduation party for Cassie.'

'Reckon we could do that, just don't play pool with Jason again. I think he was fit to bust a gut when he left here.' the shifter expression changed and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkled.

Cassie laughed 'Okay your on. I'll pay the costs, work it out and let me know. Can you order some of that Royalty for any Vamps that turn up. I know Bill would appreciate it.'

They discussed the possibility of having a live band, and what sort of menu, and which night of the week to hold it on. This went on for quite a while until she realised dusk was only an hour away. 

She hopped down from the stool 'Sorry folks got to rush' she said and Sookie glanced at the clock.

'And I shouldn't be here' she said 'technically my shift finished forty minutes ago.' she untied her apron.

'One of the perks of being part owner' Sam chided her 'the business owns you not the other way round.'

'I'll let you know the results Sookie as soon as I have them and thanks for the drink, bye Sam, you take care.' she skipped out the door and jumped in her car. She had been longer than she meant to be, she would have to hurry.

*************************************

As it was she was showered and ready fifteen minutes before the sun went down. Perched on the edge of Bill's desk she swung her legs and stared at the silver travel pod, impatience bubbling through her. After five more minutes she stood up and examined the pod again. It was totally smooth, just a thin line around the middle where the top and bottom joined.

She looked around the office, there were no windows. She turned on the desk lamp and shut the door, turning the key in the lock. She knew she shouldn't do this and he would probably be cross with her but there was only ten eight minutes to go until the sun was down.

She stood at the end of the pod and closed her eyes. 'Open Sesame' she whispered. Nothing. Then there was a quiet click and the top half of the pod popped up a couple of centimetres. She took a deep breath and inserted her fingers in the gap. It opened like a suitcase. 

He looked so peaceful. He lay in what looked like a foam cushion cocoon that fitted the outline of his body. His travel holdall was in a small compartment at his feet. She lifted this out and the foam along his left side moved. Placing the bag on the outside she dug her fingers into the foam. The whole of the left side up to his shoulder came away. The foam cushions were like packing pieces to stop the vampire moving around in the pod. She took out the right side and the two either side of his head. She examined the lid, the foam in this was one whole piece with the outline shape of a body pressed into it. She wiggled her fingers under the edge, it was a good tight fit but came away with a bit of effort. Having completed this there was just four minutes to dark. She smiled and lowered herself onto his body, pity he was fully dressed. She reached up and brought the lid down, it just touch the back of her head. She laid her head on his shoulder, her forehead against his neck, her knees just fitted into the spaces left by the foam packing.

She felt him come alive and she held her breath. His head moved towards hers.  
'What are you doing in here?' he asked 

'Nothing at the moment' she replied, breathing out.

'How.......why?' he sounded confused

'I just couldn't wait to show you my new outfit' she nibbled his neck with her lips.

A hand touched her back, cool fingers ran up to her shoulder and then down to the curve of her bottom, lingered over a thin ribbon strap and then continued.

'You seem to be wearing nothing but a thong' he said quietly

'Yes, it's new' she whispered.

The hand moved and he lifted the pod lid, warm light from the desk lamp flooded in to the compartment. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

'These are supposed to be secure and vandal proof' he frowned at her.

'Hmmm, but I'm not a vandal' she said

'So how did you do it?' he asked, she could tell he wasn't angry just puzzled.

She shrugged, not an easy movement in her position. 'I just said...Open Sesame' 

He chuckled 'I've unleashed a monster on the world, is nothing sacred to you.'

'Not where your concerned' she said 

He placed his hands on the front of her shoulders and sat upright, forcing her to her knees. Looping her arms about his neck she leaned in until her nose was almost touching his. He regarded her steadily, his eyes flicking downward to the triangle of black lace. 'So......you're into surprises.' he said the corners of his mouth turning upwards and his pupils darkening. 

Her eyes narrowed. 'I love surprises' she said her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck her eyes on his lips, which she was about to touch with her own.

His grin widened 'I like surprises but I prefer playing games.' 

She pulled back and locked eyes with him 'So what game did you have in mind?' she asked, a flutter of anticipation in her stomach.

He chuckled and faster than she could take it in he had ducked his head under one of her arms, hoisted her over his shoulder, stepped out of the pod and was walking up the stairs, a firm hand on her bottom holding her in place while she wriggled, squirmed and laughed. 'It's called fuck the fairy. And don't you dare vanish' he answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovely readers, we are in the home straight. Thank you all so much for your comments, I really, really appreciate them.  
> I hope I have done justice to Charlaine Harris's characters and I may borrow them again in the not to distant future as there are still one or two story lines I want to explore.  
> Until we meet again, read and enjoy.

'So which one do we pick as the first?' she was sitting in his lap at his desk, her arms looped around his neck. He was holding the list of names. 

'Take your pick, but I think I would choose that one.' he pointed to a name near the bottom of the list.

'Why?' she asked

'He's the oldest, I've met him and he's a mainstreamer. So less risk. Plus he desperately wants to see his mother before she dies. She has cancer.' she went to say something and he pressed a finger over her lips 'and before you say the obvious, no we cannot cure cancer. The best we can do is remission, extend life a little longer.' 

'Oh, that's sad. Okay, Jack Nelson it is.' she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He tightened his arm on her waist in acknowledgement 'So how, when we know where she is, are you going to approach her?' he tilted his face to look at her and was surprised to see a frown between her dark eyebrows.

'What?' he asked

'I don't know.' she said. He was confused. 

'What about?' was the next question.

She wriggled in his lap and he sucked in a silent breath, it didn't help, just sending more of her delicious scent down his throat.

'Well I could pose as a friend of a relative, or an old acquaintance. Assuming Jack Nelson can remember some of his mothers friends and fill in the background info.' She sighed again 'It would be better if I could be honest and approach her as a legal representative.'

'So do so' he said

'But I'm not......yet.' she said and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Have you checked the college website?' she shook her head against his shoulder. 'Why not?' he asked

'I'm terrified I've failed' she mumbled

'You will not have failed Cassie, how many times do I have to tell you.' he tightened his arms around her. 

She lifted her head and locked eyes with him 'How do you know?' What have you done?' 

He frowned 'What do you mean. What could I do?' then he understood her meaning 'I should be upset you would think that, but I can promise you I have done nothing to influence your results. I have not glamoured every one of your tutors and each member of the examination board.'  
She sighed 'I didn't think you would but Sookie said it was the sort of thing Eric would do if it was important enough. And this is important. It would be cheating.'

'Yes it is, but I am not Eric, I am going to have a talk with Ms Blond and Buxom. I do not appreciate being compared with the Viking.' he sounded irritated and she smiled.

'She did say you were the most honourable vampire she knew.' she quoted, trying to placate him. He huffed, obviously not that placated.

'Let's get this over with if possible. I want to check the website, all this speculation is very unsettling. Do you agree?' 

He definitely sounded piqued. She wanted to laugh and realised this was not the moment. She nodded and ducked her head back into his shoulder. 'You can, I'm not.' she mumbled.

He sighed, and removed his arm from her waist and rolled the chair closer to his desk, she heard his fingers tap lightly on the keyboard and then silence. She couldn't resist, and turned her head so she could see the screen. She scanned the long list of names, hers wasn't there. 

'Well that's it then. I'm sorry. I've let you down.' she said quietly. He squinted sideways at her and pressed the scroll button. The page moved downwards. Her name was third from the top. Her mouth went dry, she had passed. She moved sideways and rose from his knees.

'I forgot the washing up' she said and walked quickly into the hall. He watched her go. Waited a few minutes and then followed her. She was doing the washing up, or at least pretending to. She was also crying. She turned slightly so her back was towards him. But he saw her shoulders shake with a silent sob. Lifting a hand out of the sink she used the back to wipe her cheeks. He approached her and slipped his arms around her waist resting his forehead against the back of her head.

'Got your hands in water again' he spoke quietly.

She nodded silently and dropped her head. 'Why the tears?' he asked. Her hands came out of the water and she spun in his arms. He smiled, there were soak bubbles in her hair which must have been transferred from her hand when she wiped her face. He stroked them away with the fingers of one hand, the other firmly in the small of her back holding her in place. She dipped her head and laid her forehead against his shoulder. 

'I'm staying' her voice was barely above a whisper 'I don't have to go back and start again.'

'So that's what's been bothering you.' Her head bobbed in a nod, he gently kissed the top of her head as her shoulders shook again.

'I was so afraid I would have to leave you and go back, afraid of letting you down. And you would.............' she fell silent, her fingers twisting the front of his tee shirt into a ball.

'I would what?' he said. Slowly she lifted her head and he kissed her wet cheeks.

'You would get bored waiting and find someone else.' she whispered

He sucked in a breath, 'For a someone with magical powers you have very little confidence in yourself my love. How many time have I told you not to worry, you would pass easily. I never doubted you. And just for the record I will never get bored with you, how could you possibly think that ' 

Her shoulders went up and down in a shrug 'Been worrying myself silly, so many different outcomes running through my mind. And then Sookie saying that maybe you had............if you didn't how could you be so positive.'

He rumbled a laugh 'I read your final paper.'

Her head snapped up 'You what?' 

The laugh rumbled deeper this time 'Perhaps I should have told you before. The weekend we went to the concert. You were asleep, I decided to read for a while and saw your college folder on the table. So I had a look.'

'Yes you should have told me, but that still doesn't explain why you were convinced I'd pass, you only read the draft.' 

'Sweetheart, I've read thousands of books, most of them were historical or biographical, I like to follow themes from one period in time to see if history really does repeat itself. Most of these themes are about human frailty, the mistakes people make and the consequences of those mistakes and how our laws have altered and been shaped over the centuries. But one thing still remains, justice has to be tempered with compassion. Something you conveyed so well in your writing.' She was staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled 'Forgive me, I should have realised you were becoming anxious.'

She let go of his shirt and placed her hand against his cheek, he leaned into it. 'I'm such a dumb cluck' she whispered 'I should have guessed.'

'You realise what this means?' he softly asked, her eyebrows went up in question 'You can post that application form now' 

She laughed, it was a relief of tension 'I'll do it in the morning.' she paused, her eyes narrowing 'And do you realise that I'm here for good now, nowhere else I need, or want, to be. I'm not even going back for the graduation ceremony. Your saddled with me.'

His smile widened 'Oh, I don't think I'll ever be able to get a saddle on you. I prefer you in the unbroken state. Much more fun.'

She chuckled 'Stop with the innuendos. You know what I mean.' 

'To have you with me is all I want' he paused and touched her lips in a soft kiss 'Now I have a couple of graduation presents for you, come with me.'

He took her hand and led her back to the office. Opening a draw in his desk he took out a small box and a slim packet in a padded envelope. 'I'm sorry, no fancy paper' he said handing her the box first. Attached to the top was a business card, her business card. Pale cream with her name embossed in royal blue and below it the legend 'Attorney at Law'. She clutched the box and smiled at him.

'That's the first hundred, if you don't like the colour or the script you can change the rest' he said 'And I also thought you might need this' and handed her the package.

It was heavy, she slid her thumb under the sealing flap and pulled out a brass plaque. Her name was engraved in plain capital letters across the centre, her profession in smaller letters underneath. She turned it over in her hands.

'Thank you so much' she choked 'I can never repay all you've done for me' 

She was sitting in his chair and he went down on one knee beside her 'You have repaid me a thousand times over, my love, just by being you.' she gazed at him and he could see tears glistening in her eyes, he touched the plague and smiled 'We will put this up tomorrow night, I've already drilled the holes for the screws beside your office door.'

She laughed 'I've often wondered what you get up to at night when I'm asleep. You're opening a whole new you to me.'

His eyes sparkled 'Now I think we should celebrate'

She squinted at him 'Just what did you have in mind?'

'Maybe a trip to that sunny field, what do you think?' he was grinning like a cat with a bowl of cream.

She dropped the plaque on the desk 'Got to catch me first' she said and disappeared.

He shook his head and roared with laughter. Okay, he'd play Hunt the Fairy for a while. 

After all, he enjoyed a challenge.

TBC.................


End file.
